Miss and Host
by Yunmoon
Summary: Era tan detestable, tan insufrible que solo verlo le irritaba, pero cuando supo su secreto supo que ese era su momento. Cielo de chocolate .:: FIN
1. El bastardo y la mocosa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sumary: **__Era tan detestable, tan insufrible que solo verlo le irritaba, pero cuando supo su secreto supo que ese era su momento. __-¿Cuánto vale una noche con usted, sensei? ¿Es muy cara?-._

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**MISS AND HOST**

_By Yunmoon_

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El bastardo y la mocosa**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

-Waaa… Mira, sensei esta mirando por la ventana… ¡Se ve tan lindo!-.

Solo refunfuño una vez, joder, si que se veía lindo.

-Es solo un maldito bastardo-.

-¡Sakura!-.

El hombre hecho una mirada más por la ventana y luego se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose al asiento de la chica rubia, se veía molesto. Freno su andar frente al asiento de la rubia, ella solo bajo la mirada bastante apenada y asustada.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Yamanaka?-.

-No, nada. Lo siento-.

-Resuelva el primer ejercicio… Y usted señorita Haruno, resuelva el segundo-.

-Si-.

Respondieron automáticamente ambas. Mientras pasaba al pizarrón lo miro de reojo retándolo con la mirada, era solo un maldito bastardo con aires de grandeza, solo eso. Respondió la pregunta pero noto su error, molesta consigo misma busco la mota, maldita mota, resonó en su cabeza ya que no la encontraba, entonces un aire caliente en su cuello la asusto, pero decidió que voltear era tan estúpido como seguir ahí sin decir nada.

-La mota, señorita Haruno-.

Sin decir si quieras gracias tomo la mota y comenzó a borrar a toda prisa, entre más pronto terminara mejor para ella. Por eso detestaba esa clase, matemáticas era su materia favorita pero detestaba a ese profesor, creído, mentiroso y farsante, quien sonreía cuando hablaba con los otros profesores, quien se comportaba como un bastardo frente a los estudiantes, quien le importaba poco si tenía admiradoras, quien con la mirada las rechazaba, ese tipo de hombres los odiaba.

-Un excelente procedimiento… pero el resultado esta mal. Por favor ponga más atención a la clase-.

-Si, sensei-.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en su lugar, lo miro una vez más y gruño de nuevo cuando felicito a su amiga rubia y con gentileza le decía que tenía un pequeño error y casi le corregía todo el ejercicio. Esa era la razón, era un maldito bastardo solo con ella, ese profesor de mierda, ojala se fuera de una buena vez, ¿qué no solo era un profesor temporal? Si su maestra favorita, Kurenai, no hubiera embarazado y tenido a su hijo justo al final del curso como ahora, ese maldito desgraciado nunca hubiera dado clase, al menos no a ella. El sonido de la campana de cambio de clase le provoco una sonrisa y se levanto comenzando a alistar sus cosas para biología.

-Señorita Haruno, espero verla después de clase, la estaré esperando en el departamento de matemáticas, le recomiendo que no falte-.

Después de sobrepasar el sobresalto miro al profesor de reojo con la mirada huraña que se había encargado de programar solo para mirarlo a él y diciendo un seco y borde "si" salió de ese salón. Nunca sabría cuando había comenzado la aversión contra él, probablemente desde el momento que lo miro o el momento que el dijo que se llamaba _Sasuke Uchiha_ o quizá en el momento que dijo que no le importaba que fueran chicos o chicas, lindos o feos, de cabello negro (y riendo) o rosado, para él todos eran iguales, no importaba el momento, solo sabía que era el peor de los profesores que alguna vez pudo conocer, y no era por la clase, la clase de verdad era muy buena como pocas veces se lo hubiera imaginado, pero él era una mala persona, malhablada y sobre todo arisco.

-Sensei… estoy aquí-.

Él sin embargo no volteo, maldito insensible desgraciado, podría estar en su casa o al menos de camino a ella, pero no, estaba con ese en el departamento de matemáticas y quien sabe porque maldita razón.

-Sen…-.

-Te escuche la primera vez… No tienes porque ser tan ruidosa-.

Estaba estresada, lo mejor era que se calmara si no quería provocar algo malo, como que la expulsarán por agredir a algún profesor, a ese maldito profesor. Se acercó un poco más y fue inevitable oler esa colonia cara, parecía como si con el simple olor lograra conseguir seducir a alguien… era probable que fuera su imaginación, después de todo los profesores y los alumnos tenían estrictamente prohibido llevar perfumes o lociones. Olió una vez más, el olor persistía, ¿podría ser que ese profesor haya olvidado que no se permitían las fragancias? Eso a ella le importaba nada.

-¿Para que quería que viniera profesor?-.

Esta vez el volteo y fue inevitable ver los ojos enrojecidos, habían tres opciones o incluso cuatro, la primera y la menos probable era que hubiera estado llorando, la segunda y más probable era que por ser un bastardo y estar haciendo pruebas sorpresa no hubiese dormido ese día, la tercera y la que reservaba comentarios era que por ir a una fiesta y beber mucho ese día tuviera resaca y la ultima y que aseguraba que no era nada probable era por estarse drogando, pero la tacho, aunque ese fuera un maldito huraño no parecía de los que se drogaran, se veía muy sano.

-Mi clase… ¿Qué te molesta de mi clase? ¿La materia? ¿La hora? ¿El ambiente? ¿Qué?-.

No quería contestar porque a pesar de todo todavía guardaba un poco de respeto, después de todo él seguía siendo un profesor, pero que va, él se lo pregunto entonces ella contestaba.

-La materia me agrada mucho, la hora es aceptable, el ambiente es agradable porque estamos en el edificio del fondo en si el más fresco. Lo único que me molesta de la clase es usted, sensei-.

Que más daba, lo había dicho, ¿y qué? Él se lo había preguntado, ella solo había respondido, él pareció dudoso, incluso por un momento sorprendido, pero ella no se dejo intimidar.

-Espero que eso no afecte tu rendimiento en la clase, señorita mención honorífica-.

-Eso fue el año pasado sensei, no esperaba que investigara sobre sus estudiantes-.

-De hecho, eso es algo que los profesores dicen continuamente. Hablan de una buena estudiante, y esa sin duda eras tú, Sakura Haruno-.

-Entonces me halaga que los profesores hablen bien de mí. Sensei, ¿hay algo más que necesite de mí?-.

-En lo absoluto, márchate-.

-Gracias, con permiso-.

Estaba harta de la escuela, que los profesores la elogiaran ¿qué más daba que fuera buena? A ella eso no le importaba, solo sabía que al final trabajaría en una oficina con una aburrida vida y si tenía suerte se casaría, claro, también si lo quería. Ese profesor sin duda solo le provoca más y más odio a la escuela y a los estudios. Ese día no volvió a casa hasta pasadas las seis y salió después de cambiarse, si sus padres se dedicaban al trabajo eso no importaba, no es como si ellos si quiera la vieran una sola vez.

Sin más que vagar miraba los restaurantes y los clubs nocturnos, pero eso tampoco era de ayuda, ella era menos de edad, no podía si quiera acercarse, la echarían de inmediato. Fue entonces que quedo estupefacta, sin ganas de moverse, quieta como una estatua, joder, que eso debía de ser su imaginación, quiso parpadear aunque fuera una vez, pero no lo hizo, podría perderlo de vista, se acercó un poco más a la puerta, solo un poco.

-Oh Dios mió… Sensei…-.

Un Host club, más que eso… él parecía llamar tanto la atención, ahora lo comprendía, su forma de actuar, sus gestos, todo, eran gestos, miradas, movimientos estilizados para formar un ritual de seducción, él era solo… un host…

-Hehehe… esta vez… es mi victoria… Sasuke-sensei-.

Ese día extrañamente la escuela se le hizo divertida y la ultima hora, la más esperada se le hizo tan corta, inspeccionando cada movimiento, como sus manos sin que él lo notaran, hacían dulces y suaves gestos, como si llamaran a tocarlo, como sus labios hacían una ligera curvatura sensual, como sus pasos elegantes te llaman hasta hipnotizarte, toda una danza de seducción, ella solo esperaba que la clase terminara pronto, lo iba a disfrutar tanto, verlo caer iba a ser su más deliciosa y excitante experiencia, cuando lo viera suplicar porque no contara nada, ella se iba a encargar que rogara tanto como pudiera. Con el final de la clase su sonrisa se amplio, él bastardo dejo tanta tarea que ella se pegunto cuanto se desvelaba por calificarla, como lo dijo, no era más que un farsante.

-Sakura…-.

-Ahora voy, necesito preguntar algo a sensei-.

-Oh bien… Yo me tengo que ir, tengo una cita… deséame suerte-.

-Te la deseo-.

La vio marchar, a la ultima estudiante, él la miraba esperando que hablara o que se marchara, se sentó en su escritorio y ella se acercó, como una víbora, iba a desear tanto el momento que probablemente no lo disfrutaría como lo deseaba, pero que más daba, era el momento.

-Sensei… Tengo una pregunta, ¿puedo hacerla?-.

-Claro, la escucho señorita Haruno-.

Curvo un poco los labios y por dentro una risa maligna sonó, era tan excitante el momento que hasta el estomago le dio vueltas, se le apretó un poco y luego regreso a su estado normal, estaba tan deseo que hasta las manos le sudaron, quería ver su cara, quería verlo caer.

-¿Cuánto vale una noche con usted, sensei? ¿Es muy cara?-.

Sonrió tan abiertamente que no pudo evitar que la emoción y la adrenalina viajaran por sus venas, estaba tan ansiosa que no se lo creía, estaba muy, muy ansiosa. Pero él no cambió la expresión de su rostro, no lo vio sorprenderse, nada, eso le molesto que lo demostró bajando su sonrisa. Entonces el curvo los labios en una sensual y provocativa sonrisa, hasta encantadora le pareció, y se levanto de su asiento con elegancia, solo el escritorio les separaba, le tomo el mentón y se acercó un poco, solo un poco.

-Realmente es cara. Pero por ser tu, y porque eres una estudiante podría bajar el precio, incluso podría llegar a un acuerdo… además, eres virgen, ¿no?-.

Las mejillas se le encendieron tanto que él sintió el calor proveniente, y sonrió aún más, ella estaba tan avergonzada y molesta que no supo que hacer, si salir corriendo o golpearlo. Sin más actúo rápido, se separo de él y lo miro con rabia, con rabia y vergüenza.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿Sabe que yo podría decírselo al director? Que usted es un Host. Podría perder su trabajo, sensei-.

Entonces él se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, mirándola tan penetrantemente que las mejillas no bajaron su rubor, era tan vergonzoso. Coloco el codo derecho sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su mano y pareció pensar algo.

-Entonces… debo pensar que me delataras-.

Parecía burlarse de ella, y eso no se lo creyó, él debería de estar pidiendo clemencia, no burlándose de ella, maldito, mil veces maldito.

-¿Acaso pensaste que le tendría miedo a una estudiante? ¿A un mocoso de 16 años?-. Y rió, y la miro de nuevo. –O tú caso, señorita adelantada, ¿15 años?-.

Estaba tan enojada que no pudo evitar soltar una patada al escritorio y acercarse de nuevo a él, y él maldito solo se separo de la mesa para recargar su espalda en la silla, se veía divertido por la escena.

-No se divierta tanto, sensei. En este momento iré y le diré a Sarutobi-sama lo que es usted, un simple host-.

Le dio una última patada al escritorio y dio media vuelta, pero en menos de un segundo se sintió en el suelo, agrando los ojos, sorprendida, así se sentía.

-¿Un simple Host? No, no, no. De hecho soy el mejor. Este Host puede hacerte caer hasta a ti, pequeña. Más en este momento, donde dentro de tu cuerpo existe una revolución de hormonas… Sería tan sencillo, que hasta me aburre-.

-Quítese-. Soltó hosca y molesta. Eso de las hormonas podía negarlo, siempre había querido experimentar aunque sea placer, pero jamás lo había logrado, su cuerpo era tan frió como su corazón y el interés que tenía por los estudios.

-¿Acaso quieres probarme?-.

-No quiero, solo quítese… ¿O acaso si que le da miedo que se lo cuente a Sarutobi-sama?-.

-Mentirte sería decirte que no, pero decirte que si lo sería igual. Este empleo solo me entretiene, mi sustento económico se basa en ese Host Club, este empleo de profesor no me da ni la mitad en una paga de lo que puedo ganar en una semana en ese Host Club… Así que si deseas hacerlo tendrás que luchar un poco… Tu diversión no pudo ser absoluta, ¿cierto?-.

-Sensei… quítese, si no lo hace, empeza…-.

-¿Empezaras a gritar?-.

-Si-.

-Te aseguro que eso es lo que harás-.

-¿Qué?-.

El primer beso fue tan suave que no pudo ni siquiera hablar, sus labios suaves y los movimientos suaves complementaron el contacto, pero ella ni siquiera respondió, ni se movió, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera parpadeo. El siguiente beso fue un poco más profundo, el movió los labios más y al final del contacto sintió su lengua acariciando su labio inferior y hasta el tercer beso ella pudo despertar.

-¿¡Qué cree que… hac-ce…! ¡Suélteme!-.

-Dime Sakura… ¿ese fue tu primer beso?-.

-Usted… es un maldito… Sabía que era un maldito… es un bastardo ¡Es un maldito Bastardo! Lo odio sensei-.

Él solo sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Espero que lo hayas entendido… ahora vete-.

Estaba tan molesta que solo se levanto, esa bastardo, ¡solo estaba jugando con ella! Aprovechándose de su inexperiencia, era un maldito, un bastardo maldito.

-Si sensei quiere que no hable… entonces págame. No quiero dinero, mucho menos "eso", déme algo que disfrute, que realmente sea bueno-.

-Lo único que escucho es que me pides sexo-.

Ella apretó los labios, era tan vulgar, tan vulgar como un verdadero cínico.

-¡Oiga! Le estoy diciendo que no quiero eso. Y estoy hablando enserio. Si no es algo bueno entonces hablare-.

Él suspiro y se recargo en la pared, era solo una mocosa.

-Una berrinchada y estúpida mocosa-.

-Eso no es nada lindo-.

-No pretendía que fuera lindo… Solo soy lindo con chicas encantadoras, no con mocosas-.

-Esta perdiendo mi paciencia y se donde vive el tío de Naruto… Asuma-sensei. Asuma-sensei es el hijo de Sarutobi-sama, que vive a lado de la casa de él. Entonces… podría decir algo así. "Sarutobi-san… y-yo… no quería decirlo pero… Dios no puedo… pero es lo correcto, no se cuantas más hayan pasado por eso… es, sobre el nuevo sensei… Sasuke Uchiha, yo paseaba en la noche con mis padres y… y yo, lo vi en un Host Club. Le dije que no le diría a nadie pero él… él me hizo"… ¡Esto y aquello! ¿Bonita historia no?-.

-Patético… tal y como piensa un niño-.

-Sensei…-.

-¿Acaso tus papás no te sacan a pasear?-.

-Eso a ti que te importa-.

Tan franca y directa, era solo una mocosa que no recibía la atención necesaria…

-Salgamos, un día entero. Te llevare a conocer nuevos lugares, ¿eso bastaría?-.

Ella frunció el ceño, no podía ser cierto, ¿quería otra cosa? Maldita mocosa, Sasuke estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

-Bien, acepto. Pero será un día entero, si falla sensei, entonces le diré todo a Suratobi-sama… ¿Es un trato?-.

-Eres muy astuta… pero es un trato-.

Estrecharon sus manos, se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió. Podría no ser tan bastardo después de todo.

* * *

_Wa…_

_¿Es bonito no?_

_A mi me ha gustado._

_L__amento tanto no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo. Pero apenas he tenido imaginación y he empezado a escribir. Pronto volveré con mis proyectos, este es uno nuevo por supuesto que no durara tanto, será un fic corto, puede ser que sea sumamente corto a como acostumbro a hacer fics, pero será entretenido._

_Sin más, Yunmoon se despide._

_Sayonara_

_Yunmoon_


	2. Sonríe para la victoria

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sumary: **__Era tan detestable, tan insufrible que solo verlo le irritaba, pero cuando supo su secreto supo que ese era su momento. __-¿Ahora que harás, sensei? Me has cautivado-. __-… Niña… tonta…-._

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**MISS AND HOST**

_By Yunmoon_

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Sonríe para la victoria**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Me estas escuchando?-.

-Por supuesto. Tienes toda mi atención-.

-Te decía, voy a hacer un viaje a Hawai, ¿Sasuke-kun iría conmigo?-.

-Lo lamento. Pero Hawai no va conmigo, si vas a Europa entonces podría acompañarte-.

-Entonces, cuando vaya a Francia, te llamare-.

-Esperare entonces, mi dulce rosa-.

Sonrió tiernamente y la chica se sonrojo dulcemente, tan linda. Acarició su mejilla y beso su sien, ella soltó una risita ingenua, una risita coqueta, probablemente lo quisiera llevar esa noche a algún hotel caro, probablemente habría champagne… Pero ese día no podía, estaba muy cabreado, muy, muy, muy cabreado, tanto que lo único que quería era ir a su casa y hacer una prueba sorpresa súper difícil para que la niña mención honorífica reprobara, esa mocosa se las iba a pagar, en que momento se le ocurrió decir un puto día completo, si no hubiera abierto su boca.

-Sasuke-kun… estas desprendiendo un aura maléfica… ¿estas bien?-.

-Si, lo siento. Hoy no ha sido mi día, y solo estoy arruinando el tuyo, pero cada vez que te veo siento que mi día mejora, gracias por acompañarme hoy-.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, siempre eres tan lindo…-.

-Solo por ti y para ti-.

Un par de chicas más, palabras dulces y poco sinceras, sonrisas sensuales, todas practicadas con anticipación, ojos brillantes, aura misteriosa, aura profunda y glamorosa, eso bastaba no tenía que hacer más. El final del día llego y el solo se dedico a cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda, miro su reloj de mano, mierda, ya pasaban de las doce y media, si no se apuraba no le daría tiempo de terminar la prueba sorpresa. Tomo de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y saco del otro bolsillo un encendedor, coloco el cigarrillo en su boca y entonces sintió que algo le jalaba el cigarrillo y le sacaba la cajetilla de la bolsa.

-Fumar es malo sensei, provoca problemas en los pulmones y en el peor de los casos cáncer en los pulmones, además que las personas que apestan a tabaco son asquerosas… sin ofender-.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí mocosa?-.

-¡Oiga! ¡Cuidado con el vocabulario! Esas palabras no deben de salir de un sensei, ni de un caballero-.

-Pues que lastima, en este momento soy un Host. Y no me hagas reír con lo de caballero, niña estúpida-.

-Usted es realmente un mal ejemplo. No puedo creer que de verdad todos piensen que es un buen profesor… Es totalmente desconcertante, sensei-.

-Lamento mucho ser desconcertante, y deja de llamarme sensei en este momento-.

-¿Entonces como debo llamarlo? ¿Uchiha-sensei? ¿Oto-sama?-.

-¿Qué dominios? ¿Oto-sama? Cállate, niña-.

-Entonces supongo que seguire diciéndole sensei-.

-Haz lo que quieras… Dame mis cigarrillos-.

-Ya le dije que es malo para la salud-.

-Y te digo que eso no me importa, dame mis cigarrillos-.

-Sensei… ¿Cuántos años tiene?-.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-.

Sakura frunció el ceño, él era tan poco sociable, y son su mal carácter jamás le agradaría, era tan molesto como reprobable. Con sus malos hábitos, y su mal carácter sin duda iba a terminar odiándolo, más por supuesto. Lo mira huraña, ella también tenía mal carácter, pero no se comparaba con el mal genio de ese tipo

-Usted nunca va a lograr que me agrade… Por eso se lo diré todo a Sarutobi-sama-.

-Deja de ser tan chantajista, a mi tampoco me vas a caer bien jamás-.

-Como si me importara-.

-Eso es bueno, que a ninguno nos importe la opinión del otro-.

Odiaba a ese profesor cada día más. No entendía como seguía protegiendo su secreto, probablemente por su propuesta, ella solo esperaba que le mostrara Tokio, siempre había querido saber sobre esa ciudad, pero ella solo viajaba por los lugares que conocía, no tenía ni el valor ni nada para viajar más haya de donde conocía, le temía a lo desconocido como todo mundo, pero ella le temía a mayor escala.

-Sensei… ¿A dónde va a llevarme? Debo mencionarle que si no me satisface entonces se lo diré todo a Sarutobi-sama-.

-Deje de ocupar ese tipo de palabras, satisfacer, que me agrade, son palabras que utilizan las chicas para pedir sexo, ocupa otras palabras-.

-No se con que tipo de señoritas se involucra, sensei-.

-Ese es el problema, pequeña, no me involucro con señoritas-.

-Sensei. Usted es realmente tan desagradable. Espero que al menos el domingo sea más lindo, es lo mínimo que puede hacer-.

-Como sea. Sabes que falta nada para ser la una de la mañana, ¿no?-.

-Por supuesto que lo se-.

Sasuke suspiro y vio con molestia como la pequeña tiraba su cajetilla y los cigarrillos a la basura, no los iba a recoger de la basura, tenía dignidad y tenía otra cajetilla en la guantera de su auto.

-¿No deberías estar en tu casa, con tus padres?-.

-No importa, si lo que le preocupa son mis padres realmente no importa. En este momento mis padres están en Barcelona, ¿o era Brasil? No recuerdo. El punto es que no están en casa y yo puedo salir a la hora que quiera-.

-¿Acaso me estas invitando a tu casa de una forma sutil e indirecta?-.

-No-.

-Bien, entonces no me importa-.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me invite a su casa. Me gustaría saber como viven los Host-.

-No, totalmente no-.

-¿Por qué? Solo será por hoy-.

-Porque esta mal que una niña entre al departamento de un chico, que vive solo-.

-Oh Dios Mió, y yo que pensé que no era un caballero-.

-Esto es sentido común. ¿Acaso tus papás no te dijeron que es malo entrar al cuarto de un chico?-.

-No, ellos nunca me dicen nada-.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, que más daba, era una mocosa después de todo. La miro de reojo, pudo apreciar la mochila que no había visto antes y el porta ropa que llevaba, ella iba totalmente preparada para que él dijera que si. Pudo haberla hecho rogar, pero prefería hacerle tener un poco de orgullo, era una niña después de todo.

-Bien, puedes venir… Supongo que ya venias preparada-.

Ella simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-Realmente quería pasar la noche con Ino. Pero ella no respondió el móvil y no quería importunar en su casa… No quería estar sola este día-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños-.

-Ya tienes dieciséis… vaya-.

-Si, pero al final este es el fin del curso. La mayoría ya tiene diecisiete, y los pocos que faltan para cumplir diecisiete lo harán en un par de semanas-.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-.

-Gracias, sensei-.

-Bien, solo por hoy seré sensei en la noche, te ayudare a cargar esto-.

Tomo la mochila de la chica y Sakura se sorprendió, ser un caballero al final no le queda en nada. Lo siguió hasta un auto color plata, lo inspecciono y después de ver su elegancia comprendió que él vivía mejor de lo que pensaba. Mientras subía al auto le pareció ver que alguien los miraba, sin querer quedarse con la duda miro una vez más por la ventanilla del auto, era una chica pelirroja, esperaba no causarle problemas en el trabajo.

-Había una chica mirándonos-.

-¿Pelirroja?-.

-Si-.

-No importa-.

-¿Es una acosadora?-.

-Solo una clienta que se pasa todo el día ahí, no le importa gastar dinero con tal de "complacerme". Es guapa, pero muy extraña-.

-Espero que te mate en la noche, o te entierre el tenedor en el club ese-.

-No tienes tanta suerte-.

-Si, supongo que no tengo tanta-.

-Tengo 22 años-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Me preguntaste mi edad, tengo 22 años… Bueno, falta un mes para que los cumpla-.

-Woo, usted es realmente joven sensei, pensé que sería más grande. Aunque como Host, usted se ve realmente joven-.

Ella lo miro por un corto tiempo y cuando él puso en marcha el auto volvió la vista a la ventanilla, bostezo un poco, la noche calida de primavera era agradable y le sentó bien para el humor que tenía.

-Durante clase, siempre muestras esa actitud, ¿tan poco te importa la escuela?-.

No volteo a mirarlo, ni siquiera cambió de posición, Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, era tan fácil hacerla enojar, o al menos cuando estaba con él siempre se vía enojada, era tan huraña, ahora comprendía un poco a las personas que le rodeaban, era molesto ver enojar a alguien tan rápido.

-No tienes que enojarte-.

-No estoy enojada, solo pensaba como contestar eso, es la primera vez que alguien lo nota y no sabía como contestar-.

La miro pensar un poco más, realmente estaba pensando una buena respuesta, por un momento se sintió mal por decirle huraña, pero luego decidió que no tenía porque.

-No es que no me importe la escuela, es solo que no captura mi interés. La escuela es tan predecible, no importa cual sea la respuesta, o la pregunta, siempre serán las mismas. En cambio, las matemáticas me agradan, el procedimiento es el mismo, pero el resultado jamás lo será, para todo ejercicio existe una respuesta, no es algo predecible, no como lo es literatura, o biología, todas esas materias predecibles me aburren-.

-Probablemente vayas a alguna carrera que tenga que ver con matemáticas, ¿no?-.

-Supongo, tal vez contaduría, economía, o actuaría-.

-¿Alguna ingeniería no te interesa?-.

-No, ninguna. Sensei, ¿usted que estudio?-.

-Actuaría-.

-Vaya, eso es interesante. ¿Por qué es Host sensei? Siendo profesor, ¿no es suficiente?-.

-… No es algo que te incumba-.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-.

La miro de reojo, tan tranquila, era una niña realmente insoportable.

-No me mire de esa forma, me hace darme cuenta que ambos sentimos más adversidad de la que creemos. Yo también cuando lo miro pienso que es insoportable-.

-Eres una huraña, como si fueras una viejita-.

-Y usted es como un perro, huraño y tosco con los alumnos. Sensei, nadie lo soporta porque usted se la pasa siendo un bastardo con todos, si no fuera porque enseña bien realmente sería un fiasco de persona-.

-No tientes tu suerte y mi paciencia… Mocosa-.

-Lo siento sensei, pero cuando lo veo actuar tanto tiempo en ese Host hace que extrañe su forma arisca, prefiero al sensei que gruñe y es un bastardo-.

-¿Me has estado observando en el Club?-.

-Si, no tengo nada más importante que hacer, así que he venido aquí varias noches, he visto a sensei sonreír tanto que me extraña que nunca sonría en la escuela-.

-No es como si sonriera por gusto-.

-Entonces, sin duda yo haré a sensei sonreír abiertamente, sinceramente-.

-Claro, sin duda lo lograras-.

Su forma sarcástica le hizo fruncir el ceño, ese maldito profesor iba a irritarla tanto que sin duda iba a provocar que ella se enojara más, sin duda si que lo iba a hacer sonreír, y el día que lo lograra él tendría que darle algo a cambio… una apuesta, eso le iba muy bien en los momentos de aburrimiento, justo como ese.

-Hagamos una apuesta sensei. Yo le hago reír y usted me da algo a cambio-

-Depende, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-.

-Mmm… ¿tres días?-.

-Hecho-.

-No se puede retractar sensei-.

-Pero si tú pierdes. Primero dejaras de seguirme tanto, segundo no volverás al club, y tercero me dirás Sasuke-sama-.

-¿Qué? Jamás le diría Sasuke-sama-.

-¿Kami-sama?-.

-Bien, prefiero el Sasuke-sama-.

-Esfuérzate-.

-Lo lograre sensei, y cuando lo logre me dará mi premio-.

-¿Y cual será tu premio?-.

-Eso será sorpresa, así que haga lo posible por no perder sensei-.

-Lo mismo digo, niña-.

No le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la casa de Sasuke, era un gran departamento con una agradable vista, él le había hecho algo para comer y luego se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, al parecer elaboraba una prueba sorpresa y por su ceño fruncido, Sakura se imagino que la estaba haciendo realmente difícil, rió internamente cuando, entre sueños, él dijo lo siguiente.

-Espero que repruebes… niña mención honorífica-.

-Ni en tus sueños, sensei-.

Dejo la frazada en sus hombros y beso la sien de Sasuke, se irguió totalmente y lo miro desde las alturas, al final, de verdad pudiera no ser tan desgraciado, tan bastardo. Sonrió cuando vio su cara graciosa dormida, pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció, más que ser algo con lo que reír, él se veía irresistiblemente lindo, sonrió tiernamente y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, nada le había llamado tanto interés, como la escena que en ese momento esta viendo.

-¿Ahora que harás, sensei? Me has cautivado-.

-… Niña… tonta…-.

Sonrió por ultima vez cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke, realmente la odiaba tanto, pero a ella comenzaba a agradarle, ese bastardo maldito comenzaba a agradarle demasiado.

En la mañana se despertó lentamente, miro su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que apenas y había dormido unas cuatro horas, soltó un bostezo más y se levanto.

.

.

-La prueba de hoy estuvo realmente difícil-.

-Fue emocionante-.

-Oh Sakura, lo dices porque eres una chica de mención honorífica-.

-No es eso, solo que las matemáticas me agradan, Ino-.

-Pero es raro, sensei se veía muy molesto hoy. Bueno, no es que siempre este de buen humor, pero en especial hoy se veía de un pésimo humor, me pregunto si alguien le habrá fastidiado tanto como para estar tan mal-.

-Si… seguro alguien le fastidio… demasiado-.

-¿Pero que? ¿No era para que dijeras que solo es un bastardo huraño?-.

-Na. Ese profesor ya no me interesa-.

-¿Cómo que ya no te interesa?-.

-Es simple, después de conocer el secreto de sensei, ya no me interesa, lo demás que pueda suceder se ha vuelto predecible, por ello se ha vuelto aburrido. Simplemente sensei ya no es tan interesante como lo era antes-.

-Pero que dices, deja de decir cosas raras y apúrate, tenemos biología en el laboratorio-.

-Si, si, como digas-.

La vio mirar indiferentemente el suelo y la rubia frunció el ceño molesta, esa pelirrosa iba a terminar por causarle un gran dolor de cabeza.

-No, no. Si piensas faltar yo no te lo voy a permitir-.

-No pensaba faltar, solo saltarme la clase, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?-.

-¡Sakura! Claro que tiene eso algo de malo-.

Ella solo sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ventana, miro a la distancia, el sol de la mañana, los árboles moverse por la brisa primaveral, parecía tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que Ino se pregunto si le habría hecho caso o la habría ignorado, entonces volteo un poco el rostro y mantuvo una sonrisa comprensiva que dejo a Ino pasmada.

-Esta escuela se ha vuelto demasiado aburrida para mí. Necesito desafíos más fuertes, terminare aburriéndome demasiado y entonces me marchare sin decirle nada a nadie. Así que déjame hacer lo que quiera, ¿si?-.

-Sakura… Yo…-.

-Mis padres no han vuelto de su viaje, esta vez ni siquiera recuerdo a donde se marcharon ni cuando regresarán. Me aburren las rutinas hasta el punto que hago lo que sea por romperlas. Incluso ahora estoy tratando de seducir un Host, ¿divertido no?-.

-¡Sakura!-.

-Es cierto, sabes que nunca he mentido-.

-Hablaremos, pero no aquí y no ahora, ¿entiendes?-.

-Si-.

Las cosas iban a terminar tan rápido, que sin duda se aburriría hasta de su propia vida.

.

.

Miro de forma penetrante sus movimientos, hizo una nota mental, a él parecía gustarle el vino tinto más que el champagne, se mojo los labios cuando los sintió secos y bebió un poco de la lata de choco late. Resoplo entonces cuando vio a la pelirroja acercarse a él y paso lo de siempre, corrió a la clienta porque su tiempo había terminado se sentó al lado de Sasuke y se puso de melosa ronroneando lo que parecía palabras sugerentes subidas de tono, pero su sensei parecía solo divertirse.

-Vaya, así que te divierten las palabras obscenas… Eres un fracaso como caballero-.

Hizo una nota mental, nunca decir palabras obscenas o al menos que él juzgara como obscenas. Bebió un poco más de su lata y frunció el ceño cuando la encontró vacía, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco 500 yenes y se dirigió a la maquina de chocolate, antes de meter la monedas con enfado notó que la maquina ya no tenía choco late, molesta arremetió una patada a la maquina.

-¿Choco late?-.

Volteo el rostro y frunció el ceño. Tomo delicadamente la lata de choco late que le ofrecía el extraño y reviso que no tuviera alguna abertura, al comprobar que estaba bien la abrió para luego beber de ella, estaba caliente, era delicioso. Miro al extraño pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Sasori. Te he visto aquí muy seguido, ¿esta bien que llegues tan tarde a casa?-.

-Está bien-.

-Por favor, dime tu nombre-.

-Ayumi-.

-Ayumi… Creo que me mientes querida…-.

-Es la verdad-.

Frunció el ceño mientras bebía un poco más del choco late, era delicioso, era una mezcla de chocolate con café y leche, choco late, y además estaba caliente, eso solo pasaba cuando la maquina tenía la función de calentar el café o chocolate, esa maquina sin duda no era la del parque, de eso estaba segura, ese chico debió de haberla estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo.

-Dime pequeña, ¿podrías acompañarme?-.

-No-.

Directa, el pelirrojo sonrió con nerviosismo, pero ella solo bebió un poco más de su choco late, no iba a seguirlo así como así, no era tonta.

-Solo iremos al Club, te veo mirarlo siempre, pensé que querías entrar-.

Relajo las facciones de su cara, la sensación era extraña, alguien la notaba, ese alguien era ese pelirrojo extraño, sin embargo el sentimiento no cambió, alguien la notaba.

-La verdad es que el Club no me interesa. Es ese Host…-.

-¿Ese Host?-.

-Si, el número uno. Ese Host-.

-Oh, hablas de Joushi-.

-¿Joushi?-.

-Acaso, ¿lo conoces por su verdadero nombre?-.

-Supongo, ¿Sasuke?-.

-¡Venga! ¡Le conoces por su verdadero nombre! No sabía que ese gran pervertido también se metía con pequeñas-.

-Entonces, ¿Joushi?-.

-Debe de ser así, un Host por su seguridad no debe de decir su verdadero nombre-.

-¿Entonces Sasori también es un nombres de Host?-.

-No, no. Ese es mi verdadero nombre. Haya mi nombre es Keito-.

-Ya veo-.

-Entonces estas interesada por nuestro querido número uno… ¿Quieres conocerlo?-.

-¿No es ilegal que menores de edad entren ahí?-.

-Si, lo es. ¿Vienes?-.

-Bien-.

-Pero no puedo dejarte pasar ahora. Espera aquí hasta las doce en punto, es la hora de cerrar el club, ¿bien? Si está bien entonces vendré por ti-.

-Entiendo, esperare. Pero por favor, tráeme otro choco late-.

-Bien, bien, te traeré un choco late-.

-Gracias-.

-Es raro, eres como una señorita, una niña rica-.

-Solo tengo modales-.

-Ya veo, si algo pasa llámanos, a esta hora es peligroso que estés fuera, pero si te meto seguro me regañan, te prometo venir en cuanto pueda-.

-Está bien, ya he estado por estas horas aquí-.

-Aunque sea ten cuidado-.

-Si-.

-Vendré en cuanto pueda-.

Lo vio marcharse, pero ella solo bebió un poco más de la lata, entonces vio al chico parar y voltear solo un poco la cabeza, ella solo inclino la cabeza un poco y el pelirrojo comenzó a reír, le guiño el ojo y entro, al final si que había notado su disfraz. Cuando volvió la vista a Sasuke notó a la melosa pelirroja más cerca de él, ella solo se estiro y se levanto de la banca, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y notó que ya eran las once y cuarto, soltó un bostezo, daría un paseo, tenía tiempo suficiente.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué la trajiste? Es ilegal, sácala-.

-No seas tan malo Joushi, ¿No es linda? Además, ni siquiera le has dicho hola, ¡ni siquiera la has mirado!-.

-No necesito mirarla para saber que esta aquí-.

Dejo la taza de té en la mesa y la miro, sus ojos viajaron a sus pies y luego volvieron a su cabeza, bien, cada día ella le daba un nuevo concepto de su persona, como en ese momento solo le vino que ella era idiota, o rara, ¿Qué con esas orejas y cola? ¿Ahora que tenía en mente esa chica rara?

-¿Qué con el disfraz?-.

-Es cosplay-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Soy Ritsuka… Loveless…-.

El pelirrojo rió un poco.

-Es anime, solo eso, Joushi-.

-Deja de decirme Joushi…-.

-Como soy virgen tengo orejas y cola…-.

-Como sea, vete a casa-.

-No seas malo, ella te ha estado esperando-.

La mirada profunda y oscura que le dirigió el moreno fue suficiente para que comprendiera, que si quería seguir viviendo era mejor no meterse donde no lo llamaban.

-Bien, supongo que me voy… Un gusto en conocerte Ayumi, adiós Sasuke-.

-Adiós Sasori-san-.

La miro de nuevo y le dieron unas ganas intensas por arrancarle las orejas y la cola. ¿Ahora que planeaba? Soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio e irritación, no lo entendía, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería esa niña?

-¿A qué has venido?-.

-Mi cumpleaños aun no termino y no he recibido algún regalo de sensei-.

-No compré ningún regalo-.

-Déme algo, usted es él único que sabe sobre mi cumpleaños, no importa que sea, aunque sea sencillo, pero déme un obsequio-.

-¿No lo sabe tu amiga Ino Yamanaka?-.

-No, tenía una cita hoy y no quería molestarla-.

Su hablar era indiferente hasta un tanto frió, lo más probable fueras que ella no supiera ya sentirse decepcionada o triste, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el horno y tomo un panque color café claro, lo coloco sobre un plato y de regreso se lo dio.

-Cómelo-.

Ella lo inspecciono por todos lados, su mirada no se separo del panque, después de olerlo y que se le hiciera agua la boca le dio un mordisco, mastico el pedazo y luego lo trago, sus ojos brillaron y formo una mueca incrédula en su rostro, eso sabía sencillamente delicioso.

-Sabe a… ¡Choco late!-.

-Es un panque a base de choco late. Lo hice yo-.

-Sabe muy bien, delicioso. ¿Podría por favor tener otro?-.

Sorprendido la miro atentamente, por primera vez le pareció ver a una niña, una niña de ojos grandes y sonrisa ingenua, y no esa sonrisa retadora que tenía constantemente, las orejas y la cola solo provocaron que ella se viera realmente como una pequeña niña, una tierna e ingenua niña y é sonrió sinceramente, tiernamente, verla ser caprichosa era algo que dudaba que vería una segunda vez. Se cubrió la boca entonces al otra su eror, había sonreído, joder que lo había hecho sin querer, rogaba porque ella no lo hubiera notado, pero por supuesto que ella lo había notado.

-Sonreíste-.

-…-.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Yo gano!-.

Solo había sido un descuido, una sonrisa que había durado menos de cinco segundos, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quito la mano de la boca.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Más choco panques y que me deje dormir en su departamento cada vez que yo quiera-.

-Bien, como sea-.

-La victoria… Siempre ha sido aburrida, pero ahora, creo que es muy buena… sensei-.

-Supongo que quieres dormir hoy en mi departamento-.

-Si, si… Después de todo mañana es domingo y estaremos todo el día juntos-.

-…-.

-Sensei, complázcame como si fuera un Host… Quiero disfrutar ese día… Y además si no me divierte entonces se lo diré todo a Sarutobi-sama-.

-Te dije que…-.

-Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa sensei…-.

-Vamos a casa-.

-Si-.


	3. La noria de la fortuna

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sumary: **__Era tan detestable, tan insufrible que solo verlo le irritaba, pero cuando supo su secreto supo que ese era su momento __-¿Va a complacerme, si o no? Quiero un beso-._

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**MISS AND HOST**

_By Yunmoon_

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**La noria de la fortuna**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

-No-.

-Pero…-.

-No, no, no-.

-Sensei-.

-No, no, no y te lo repito, no-.

-Por favor-.

-¿Para que?-.

-Nunca nadie lo ha hecho… quería que alguien lo hiciera-.

-No eres un gato y deja eso de Loveless-.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba las orejas de gato pero la cola la dejo en su lugar, extendió un cepillo y Sasuke lo tomo, entonces ella se dejo caer entre las piernas de Sasuke quien estaba sentado en el sofá, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil. La fragancia de su propio shampoo en el cabello de ella le agrado, pero eso no significaba que le iba a cepillar el cabello, su cabello largo ligeramente húmedo se veía brilloso y eso que no estaba cepillado.

-Pero solo quiero que cepille mi cabello, no le estoy pidiendo otra cosa-.

-No-.

-Sensei… por favor… Quiero que mi cabello quede tan lacio como el suyo-.

-Yo no cepillo mi cabello-.

Y ella volteo ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver su cabello negro oscuro brillante, tan brillante que estiro la mano y toco un mechón de su cabello, era suave muy suave, fue en el momento que soltó el mechón sus ojos se fijaron en los de él, negros tan negros como su cabello, solo fue un momento y ella volvió la vista al frente.

-¿No?-.

No tan seguro de lo que había pasado con su mano peino hacía atrás sus cabellos negros, tenía que romper la atmósfera porque no le había gustado nada, había sido demasiado intima para su gusto y algo incomoda para las circunstancias y entonces recordó que estaba con Sakura y la atmósfera volvió a la normalidad.

-No-.

Cansado de la misma discusión tomo el cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello rosado, era realmente sedoso y lacio para que quisiera hacerlo más lacio. Poco a poco el cabello húmedo de la chica comenzó a secarse, y el brillo que solía tener se vio realzado, realmente brillaba como pocas veces. Dejo caer el cepillo y sintió la alfombra tras su espalda, mientras sentía la piel del rostro de Sakura en su cuello.

-Sa…-.

-Solo un poco sensei, por favor-.

-¿Siempre estas sola?-.

-Siempre-.

-Tus padres…-.

-Pero sensei ha estado conmigo a pesar que lo he chantajeado… Puede que sea por eso, pero sensei es amable cuando realmente lo siente, me gusta esa parte de sensei-.

Lo noto al instante, ella no quería hablar de su familia y él no le iba a preguntar más, no tenía el derecho en la más mínimo, solo quería hacerla sentir bien. Coloco sus manos en su espalda y sonrió a pesar que ella no lo miraba, dos sonrisas, debía de sentirse con suerte, él no sonreí con nadie, nadie lo hacía sonreír por cosas tan tontas o tan serias.

-Mañana… será un buen día-.

-Quiero subir a la noria… ¿podemos?-.

Alzo el rostro y le sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos verdes centellaron tanto que se asombro, su rostro se ilumino con la baja luminosidad de la lámpara de la mesa de alado su rosado largo y lacio cabello rozaron su mejilla, le pareció tan guapa que no se lo creyó, ella bajo de nuevo la cabeza y pego la frente en su cuello y su mejilla quedo en su pecho, la sensación de estar en casa fue tan nueva para él que la boca se le seco un poco y sintió que el corazón quería latirle rápido.

-Si-.

-Gracias sensei… por estar con esta mocosa-.

Sonrió de nuevo ante eso y durante dos horas ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, solo decidió moverse del piso hasta el momento que sintió que ella se quedo dormida, no lo podía creer, su rostro pacifico, sus largas pestañas sus delicados labios rosados, su piel clara cremosa, rayos, todo se salía lentamente de control.

-El problema, es que yo no estoy relacionado con señoritas,… querida-.

.

.

-¿Hot dog?-.

Le sonrió tras las gafas y le extendió un hot dog en una servilleta. Sasuke observo el producto y luego a ella, las gafas oscuras escondían sus ojos y eso le irritaba un tanto, la boina que llevaba hacía juego con su suéter largo, no lo podía negar, su forma de vestir madura la hacía ver más grande, pero seguía siendo una niña y él empezaba a ser un enfermo.

-Gracias-.

-Waaa… Pensé que sensei no comería hot dogs, me agrada que si le gusten-.

Sasuke resoplo por lo bajo, ¿en que momento le parecía que ella era una pobre niña? Era solo una chantajista de calidad, nada más que eso. La había llevado a un parque de diversiones, pero ella solo se la pasaba mirando, no se subía a un solo juego y si lo hacía lo llevaba a él, comenzaba a cansarse,

-Sensei, ¿hoy tiene que ir al Club?-.

-No, pedí el día libre-.

-Entonces… Ya que se que no importa como termines hoy, vamos a divertirnos-.

-¿No nos estamos divirtiendo ya?-.

-No. Yo pensé que si se cansaba mucho entonces durante el Club estaría muy cansado y las clientas lo notarían, entonces no daría lo mejor de si como siempre lo hace…-.

-¿Pensaste todo eso?-.

-No soy tan mala persona como piensa, sensei-. Se sentó a su lado y tomo una lata de choco late que descansaba a lado de Sasuke bebió de ella y sonrió. –¿Puedo tutear con usted, sensei?-.

-No me gustaría que algún alumno tuviera preferencia… Pero supongo que ahora si puedes-.

-Gracias sensei-.

-Sin embargo me sigues diciendo sensei-.

-Vamos a divertirnos, Sasuke-san-.

-Vamos-.

A pesar que en un principio no fue nada divertido Sasuke estuvo todo el día con ella tal y como se lo prometió. Comió tantas cosas que ya ni recordaba que había sido, subió a tantos juegos que la cabeza le dolía, sin embargo eso no lo paro, ella parecía divertirse como nunca y contra eso ni siquiera él fue capaz de hacer algo. Mientras más la miraba más notaba la soledad que sentía esa niña, verla tan madura y solitaria le provoco recordar parte de su pasado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ella tenía una diferencia, ella lo tenía a él, y el pensamiento le causo escalofríos.

-Sensei voy al baño, no tardo-.

-Si-.

Se adentro en el baño y se quito la boina mientras peinaba sus cabellos, estaba saliendo todo mejor de lo que creyó, él era realmente…

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!-.

-Ino-.

-¡Sakura! Te estuve hablando todo él día de ayer, pero nunca te encontré en casa. Todos venimos al parque, bueno, solo los del grupo, luego nos vamos a un Karaoke, ¿vienes?-.

-No, no puedo-.

Entonces la rubia sonrió risueña, y Sakura sintió que algo no andaba bien, esa sonrisa solo indicaba que la rubia pensaba cosas que no eran.

-No me digas que… ¿tienes una cita?-.

-Claro que no-.

Ya lo veía venir, era obvio, tomo la boina del lava manos y se la coloco lentamente, volteo de nuevo para ver a la rubia, sus sonrisa risueña casi había desaparecido.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es algo importante para mí y no te lo puedo decir. Sabes que no miento, pero esta vez no te lo puedo decir-.

Nunca mentía, porque mentir era patético además que tenía poca experiencia en ello, las mentiras eran patéticas como ella queriendo decirlas y hacerlas ver verdaderas.

-Hablando de eso…-.

La rubia se puso tan sería que Sakura miro aun lado, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, porque ese secreto lo quería solo para ella.

-¿Qué con eso que estas seduciendo a un Host?-.

-Realmente… no lo estoy seduciendo… solo quiero su apreció…-.

-¿Pero por qué un host? Sakura, nada bueno va a salir de eso-.

Sakura desvió la vista, que más daba si nada salía como debía, eso no le importaba. Esa persona que notaba cosas que nadie más notaba de ella, que sabía sobre ella, que comenzaba a meterla a su mundo, que más daba si nada bueno salía de ello, solo necesitaba un poco de su cariño, solo necesitaba un poco más de Sasuke, de su sensei, de la persona que notaba su existencia y llena lentamente su mundo.

-¡Tu no entiendes! Siempre he estado sola. Mis padres nunca están conmigo, y cuando lo están me tratan como otro mueble de la casa. Las persona solo ven a una mención honorífica, ¡ni siquiera deseaba sacar esa mención! Me juzgan porque piensan que soy lista, que soy inteligente y educada, pero ni siquiera saben nada de mí. Esa persona me nota tal y como soy y sigue a mi lado, puede que nada salga bien, pero yo quiero que esto siga…-.

-Sakura… No sabía… ¡Yo estoy contigo! Te aceptare siempre tal y como eres, hay muchas personas que quieren conocerte, pero déjanos entrar en…-.

-¡Mi mundo siempre esta abierto! ¡Mi mundo siempre esta abierto para todo el que desee conocerme! Si no lo estuviera, ¿crees que permitiría a él acercarse a mí? Lamento tanto decirte todo esto, pero mi mundo es tan vació que desesperadamente busque algo que me permitiría llenar un poco mi vida… No me lo quites… Por favor entiéndeme. Él esta llenando mi mundo lentamente y eso es lo que siempre he querido-.

-Yo también quiero llenar tu vida Sakura… Quiero pertenecer más a tu mundo-.

-Lo siento tanto Ino-.

Solo estiro un poco las manos y la tomo de los hombros, la pequeña niña pelirrosa que temblaba se abrazo a ella, siempre sería igual, ella jamás diría todo, Ino lo sabía, hace mucho tiempo que Sakura había decidido no sentirse decepcionada, no sentirse melancólica, no sentirse triste, porque ella ya había vivido mucho eso como para que siguiera afectándole, era algo que su propio entorno y las circunstancias habían logrado hacer en ella, si fuera más abierta, probablemente la entendería más.

-No, yo lo siento… Por no haberlo notado… lo siento-.

No soltó a llorar, ni siquiera soltó una lágrima, no estaba triste, ni siquiera melancólica, simplemente las emociones la habían controlado. No supo en que momento de verdad su mundo se había visto lleno de él, en que momento su mundo había comenzado a necesitar tanto de él, era ridículo, era incluso tonto, pero había dejado entrar a Sasuke a su mundo, y los sentimientos se desbordaban lentamente.

-¿Es alguien de quien podemos confiar?-.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, sin necesidad de abrirse totalmente ese Host había conseguido hacer sentir bien a su amiga, había logrado conocerla lentamente, eso significaba que no podía ser alguien malo.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ese Host, ¿es alguien confiable?-.

-Totalmente-.

-Entonces no te interrumpo más… divierte-.

-Ino-.

-Pero llega temprano a casa, ¿bien?-.

-Tratare-.

-Entonces nos vemos-.

-Si-.

.

.

Verlo sentado como cuando impartía clases en la escuela le hacía apreciar su soberbia y su arrogancia, le provocaba que al verlo solo pudiera ver cosas despreciables de él. Verlo sentado como cuando era un Host le fastidiaba, la parte más farsante y tonta de su persona salía a flote, verlo coquetear sin sentido y actuar una farsa era aún peor. Pero verlo sentado en ese momento, despreocupado y tomando de su quinta lata de choco late, le provoco una sonrisa, cada momento le cautivaba más y más.

-Sensei. Vamos a la noria, ya esta anocheciendo-.

Él volteo el rostro y estiro la lata de choco late a ella, se acercó un poco para tomar la lata, estaba caliente, tomo la lata con ambas manos y bebió de ella, estaba tan caliente que el sabor se impregno en su paladar, era una sensación deliciosa.

-¿Cómo?-.

-La noria, quiero subir a la noria… Con esta lata de choco late-.

-Conseguí la lata en una maquina que estaba alado de los juegos de azar, al parecer la sorpresa de este día era que había una maquina que calentaba las latas de chocolate, café y choco late. La encontré-.

-La notaste-.

-Digamos que aunque trato de esconderse la halle, es una buena maquina, el choco late sabe mejor caliente-.

Su respuesta fue tan estúpida que le sonó irónica, él no debía de darse cuenta, pero en pocos días él había logrado entrar más halla de su mundo, él había entrado en ella y lentamente iba tomando su alma.

-Vamos-.

Bebió un poco más de choco late, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la noria, verla inmensa estructura la impresiono. Sintió alivio cuando no vio una gran fila y se sintió aun mejor cuando ingresaron a la noria, sostuvo con fuerza la lata de choco late y de un solo trago bebió todo lo que quedaba.

-Gracias por estar hoy conmigo, sensei-.

-Era parte del trato-.

Miro hacía la oscura noche, una fresca noche de primavera sin luna, pero con miles de estrellas iluminando la negra noche. Ella tampoco era buena ocultando secretos, por eso agradecía que Ino no le contara siempre todos sus secretos. En ese momento se sintió aun más patética, su propio secreto, le iba a revelar su propio secreto.

-Sensei… Yo de verdad nunca le diría a nadie su secreto… Nunca pensé en decírselo a nadie-.

Y esa era toda la verdad, se sintió tan patética que no se atrevió a mirarlo. La verdad era que jamás se lo contaría a nadie, porque ese secreto era de los pocos que guardaría solo para ella, el secreto que hacía vulnerable a Sasuke era solo para ella.

-Entonces…-.

-Solo quería estar con sensei. Quería romper mi rutina. Y entonces, lentamente en estos pocos días, sensei logro cautivarme tan profundamente que…-.

-…-.

-Sensei, me gusta-.

-…-.

No podía verlo, pero por el silencio se imagino que no le creía, odiaba que la gente no le creyera, porque ese era su único fuerte, decir la verdad.

-No juego, nunca me han gustado las bromas, nunca me ha gustado mentir con cosas que se son importantes, de verdad, de verdad, me gusta-.

Se levanto de su sitió y lentamente se dejó caer al frente hasta que su boca estuvo a pocos centímetros de la de él. El aliento a choco late lo compartían ambos y ella sonrió, él sin duda había comido un choco panque y no le había dicho nada a ella.

-Me escondiste… tu choco panque-.

-Era el último-.

Sin más pegó sus labios a los de su sensei, el cuarto beso fue de nuevo un beso suave y delicado, se separaron menos de cuatro centímetros. Entonces, dejando que la línea que se había prometido dibujar se rompiera, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a ella, ella se dejo caer totalmente en él, sobre su cuerpo calido y volvió a besarlo. El quinto beso fue un beso más maduro, Sasuke la beso tan profundo que sintió que moriría por la falta de aire, pero no dejo de corresponder su beso, porque dentro de si el vació se lleno tanto que sintió que se desbordaba, las lágrimas reprimidas salieron y se acercó a un más a él.

Cuando se separaron tomo todo el aire que pudo, y lo beso de nuevo, ese sexto beso fue como gloria, Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos como si fuera algo sumamente importante, como si no deseara que ella escapara, pero no tenía que hacerlo, ella no pensaba ir a ningún lado, cuando el beso termino esta vez no volvió a acercarse para besarlo, solo dejo caer su cuerpo sobre él, necesitaba que él la sostuviera fuerte si no caería lentamente.

-Sensei… me gusta-.

-Vamos a casa, tengo choco panques-.

-Quiero choco panque…-.

.

.

-Sen-sei…-.

-¿Hmm?-.

-¡Este choco panque sabe aun mejor que el que me dio en mi cumpleaños!-.

-De hecho, ponerles choco panque no esta mal, yo nunca les había llamado así-.

-Ya veo-.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que ella abría la boca y le daba un gran mordisco al panque, le pareció realmente gracioso cuando migajas del panque quedaron alrededor de sus labios y con un pañuelo se las quito.

-Gracias-.

-Sigue comiendo-.

Ella solo asintió para darle otro gran mordisco al panque, era simplemente gracioso verla comer así, solo en ese momento realmente podría juzgarla como una niña.

-Sensei. Quiero hablar algunas cosas contigo-.

La vio dejar el panque en la mesa y volteo a mirarlo.

-Te escucho-.

-Espero no te moleste, pero se trata sobre mis padres-.

-Hablando de ello. He visto tus notas y… no hay una sola firma de tus padres-.

-Ellos nunca vienen a firmar papeles. Nunca recuerdan el día y casi siempre se van de viaje-.

Ella se levanto del suelo y se sentó entre sus piernas y dejo caer la espalda en el pecho de Sasuke, él solo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, largo, lacio y sedoso, de hecho el cabello claro casi no le gustaba, pero extrañamente el de Sakura le agradaba.

-Mi padre es Ingeniero civil y mi madre es su asistente. Naturalmente ellos trabajaban en una organización nacional, pero su organización se volvió internacional hace poco tiempo, desde entonces ellos suelen viajar al extranjero a desarrollar proyectos. Desde que cumplí once años he tenido que arreglármelas para vivir literalmente sola. Para mi buena suerte el estudio fue algo que mi madre me infundo en su totalidad. Casi siempre he estado sola, y las decepciones y tristezas siempre han existido, por eso, sensei, que la gente no me note o me halague ya no es algo que me haga sentir mal o bien, es algo tan natural que se ha vuelto aburrido sentir todo eso-.

Se volteo a mirarlo, porque a pesar que quería decirle todo no sabía como decirlo, la faltaban palabras y confianza en si misma para decirle todo, ni siquiera la mirada oscura de Sasuke pudo calmarla, iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que no se como sentirme, yo siento que esto esta bien pero, esto es algo repentino para mí y…-.

-Tus sentimientos se están desbordando conmigo. Que alguien este contigo y te reconozca te esta haciendo sentirte bien, pero no lo sabes, porque jamás has sentido nada de eso…-.

-No sabía que era tan fácil para ti saber como me siento… Gracias sensei, por tomarme en cuenta-.

-Sabes que esto esta todo mal, ¿no? La diferencia de edad es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es que tu eres mi alumna y yo tu sensei-.

-Entonces, ¿cree que esto esta mal? ¿Cree que debería irme, sensei?-.

Sasuke no lo pudo creer, ella realmente lo estaba seduciendo, y él estaba cayendo ante su mirada, sus grandes ojos verdes le atraían como nada.

-Sensei… ¿Te gusto, verdad?-.

-Tu misma lo dijiste. Has vivido mucho tiempo sola y no has tratado con muchas personas, esto que dices sentir por mi es solo…-.

-No juzgues así mis sentimientos sensei. Mis sentimientos son sinceros y detesto que las personas los juzguen como si no valieran nada. Nunca he mentido sobre nada, ¿por qué me mentiría yo misma?-.

-No estoy juzgando tus sentimientos, boba. Solo te digo que deberías estar con otras personas. Si tratas más con otros entonces es probable que despejes tu mente y…-.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo… No me separes de ti-.

-Te permitiré estar conmigo, si aceptas estar con otros-.

-Tu no entiendes nada, ¡nada! Espere mucho por ti. Siempre supe que el día que sintiera esto sería el día que encontraría a la persona que siempre he estado buscando-.

-La que no lo entiende eres tú. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso cuando no has conocido a nadie más?-.

Bajo la cabeza y el recuerdo del sentimiento que tuvo cuando Sasori la noto le provoco cerrar la boca por unos segundos, pudiera tener razón, pero no quería separarlo de ella, lo quería.

-Si no sientes nada por mí, solo dilo-.

-Ese no es el problema. Probablemente me gustas… pero…-.

-Entonces no me rechaces…-.

-Como siempre, eres una chantajista-.

Ella solo sonrió y pegó su rostro al cuerpo de él, si, probablemente era una chantajista, una mocosa y una boba, pero lo quería, jamás había estado con nadie, estar sola era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y con Sasuke todo eso ya no existía. Y pensar que antes lo veía como si fuera un bastardo.

-Te llevare a casa…-.

-¿Me vas a tratar como una niña?-.

-Solo tienes 16 años, eres menor de edad por no decir mi estudiante, tus padres no están en casa y eso empeora la situación, así que te llevare a tú casa-.

-¿No me puedo quedar aquí hoy?-.

-Lo siento, pero mañana hay clases y tu hoy no vienes preparada-.

-Bien, vamos a casa-.

Mientras él conducía ella reflexionaba, si Sasuke tuviera razón y ella necesitara tratar con más personas… Aunque ya sabía el resultado, a Sasuke lo seguiría queriendo.

-Estaba bien… Saldré con más personas-.

-Es bueno que…-.

-¡Pero si después de eso te digo que me sigues gustando acéptame!-.

-No eres más que una mocosa-.

-¡Oiga!-.

-Llegamos-.

-Gracias sensei… Lo veré mañana en clase-.

-Hasta entonces, descansa bien-.

-Si. Adiós sensei-.

-Hasta luego-.

Sonrió mientras lo veía marchar. Soltó un suspiro y giro para caminar hacía la entrada de su casa, pero algo no andaba bien, metió la llave a la puerta y le sorprendió darse cuenta que estaba abierta, preocupada puso un pie adentro, si era un ladrón sabía que lo mejor era marcharse, pero el sentido común era algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, junto con la cobardía, algo que la caracterizaba demasiado era los actos impulsivos sin considerar las consecuencias.

-¿Hay algui…?-.

-¡Sakura!-.

El grito la aterro de sobre manera, y retrocedió un paso, fue entonces cuando los calidos brazos de una mujer la envolvieron que se dio cuenta de su estupidez, había olvidado la voz de su propia madre, cerré los ojos tratando de regresar a su estado pacifico justo como había estado con Sasuke, el temblor de su madre le estaba preocupando, ¿a que venía todo ese miedo?.

-¡Llegamos en la mañana en cuanto pudimos y no te encontramos! ¡Les preguntamos a los vecinos pero ellos nos dijeron que no sabían nada! Hemos ido a la estación de policía pero ellos nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar 24 horas para declarar que realmente habías desaparecido. Papá ha salido a buscarte un poco más… Gracias a Dios estas aquí y estas bien…-.

-Lo lamento… No sabía que venían. Lo siento-.

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, el sentimiento que su madre trataba de expresar no llegaba a su interior, no estaba lista para sentir eso, fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

-Llamare a papá y le diré que estas bien… Estaba muriendo del miedo, temíamos que estuvieras mal… Pero estas bien…-.

Bien, si, realmente se sentía muy bien. Pero extrañamente no era capaz de decírselo, simplemente se sentó en el sillón de la sala, solo quería acostarse e ir a clases mañana. Cuando su padre llegó las cosas se volvieron complicadas, ellos parecían tan desesperados que ella presintió cosas malas, era tan buena pesimista.

-Nosotros no queremos que nada como esto ocurra de nuevo. Por eso, papá ha pedido que lo instalen en el trabajo. Hemos conseguido que lo instalen en una oficina en Nueva York, vamos a mudarnos todos a Nueva York el próximo mes, cuando tus clases terminen, ¿no es eso genial?-.

No, no era genial, no era absolutamente nada genial.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Nos mudaremos-.

-¡No! ¡No quiero mudarme! ¡No lo deseo, no!-.

-Sakura-.

-Todo este tiempo no han estado conmigo y ahora pretenden que quiera irme de aquí, ¡no, absolutamente no voy a marcharme de aquí!-.

-No es eso Sakura, solo queremos que la familia este unida-.

-¡No! ¿Por qué vinieron?-.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños-.

-Fue ayer, ¡mi cumpleaños fue ayer!-.

-Lo sentimos, no se donde tenemos la cabeza-.

-¿Cuántos años cumplí? ¿En que grado voy? ¿Saben a que escuela asisto? ¿Cómo van mis calificaciones? ¿¡Saben como me siento ahora!-. Al verlos callados sonrió, era justo como pensaba, ellos no iban a decir nada.

-¿Quince?-.

Alzó la cabeza.

-¿Quince?-.

Pregunto sin saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Cumpliste quince?-.

Soltó a reír un momento, tan irónico, lo más irónico era que ya se esperaba eso, esperar lo peor de tus propios padres, era tan irónico.

-Cumplí dieciséis. Estoy en segundo grado de la secundaria baja, porque me adelante un año, ustedes firmaron la forma donde decía que me adelantaban un año, fue antes de que viajaran a Argentina. Asisto a Saint Cris. El año pasado obtuve una mención honorífica en promedio, y este año al parecer va a ser igual… Y ahora siento que quiero romper a llorar, pero no lo haré, ya que me he acostumbrado a las decepciones, solo por eso no voy a llorar…-.

-Por eso queremos irnos a Nueva York, todos…-.

-¡Yo no quiero! Este lugar me gusta, ya no puedo separarme de este lugar… ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlo!-.

-¡Entiéndenos a nosotros! Hemos trabajado para darte lo mejor, ¡todo esto lo hacemos por ti!, entiéndelo, no seas tan egoísta-.

La palabra egoísta le sorprendió de sobre manera. Egoísta, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella, la sola palabra la venció en su totalidad, no podía permitirlo, derrotada apretó los labios y alzó el rostro con una sonrisa, por primera vez sintió que iba a mentir y no lo haría patéticamente, eso no le parecía para nada.

-Yo… no sé que he estado pensando. Tienen razón… Si quiero que me conozcan… entonces lo mejor es que yo también de algo de mi parte… Lo siento, esto fue tan repentino que yo… lamento haberles gritado… y gracias por venir a verme por mi cumpleaños, gracias-.

-Esta bien, te entendemos, esto es repentino, pero esta bien. Demos lo mejor, ¿si?-.

-Si… demos lo mejor… Voy… a salir a tomar aire…-. Al ver que sus padres se iban a negar sonrió de nuevo. –Prometo no ir muy lejos, por favor-.

-De acuerdo, no tardes. Preparare la cena-.

-Si-.

.

.

-¿Gatita loveless? ¡Ayumi!-.

-Sasori-san-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no viene Joushi-.

-Lo sé… Solo vine aquí para tomar algo de aire-.

-Gatita loveless, creo que hay algo más que te inquieta… ¿Te gustaría contármelo?-.

-Sasori-san, ¿no debería de estar en el club?-.

-Hahaha… No, no. Bueno, la clienta de Joushi esta toda loca, como vio que él no vino no se quiere ir hasta que el valla… Pero Joushi dijo exactamente que no lo buscáramos hoy porque iba a estar ocupado todo el día-.

-Ya veo-.

-¿Y entonces tu?-.

-Voy a mudarme, a Nueva York-.

No podía decir que se veía triste o enojada, más bien confundida, se acercó a ella solo un poco, la distancia fue prudente no quería parecer un acosador, no con ella. Le extendió la lata de choco late que llevaba y ella la tomo gustosa.

-No quieres marcharte, ¿cierto?-.

-No, no quiero. A mi me gusta esto… no quiero marcharme porque a mi me gusta esto mucho. Pero no quiero ser egoísta, no puedo decirle a mis padres que no… ellos me han dado todo, han trabajado por mí. No puedo ser egoísta si ellos han hecho todo eso por mí… Pase lo que pase no quiero ser egoísta-.

Sasori sonrió de forma divertida y algo entretenido le tomo la mano, su pequeña mano esta tan fría que Sasori se asombro, apretó su mano con la de ella y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Lo bueno de ser niños es el hecho de ser egoístas, si no eres egoísta ahora después será muy tarde… Que te parece si, ¿cumplo tus caprichos esta noche? ¿Qué es lo que más quieres?-.

-Quiero un beso-.

Sorprendido se alejo de ella un paso entero y separo su mano calida de la fría de ella, eso lo había sorprendido mucho, tanto que su piel bronceada ligeramente se puso un tanto pálida.

-¿Va a complacerme, si o no? Quiero un beso-.


	4. Enséñame

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sumary: **__Era tan detestable, tan insufrible que solo verlo le irritaba, pero cuando supo su secreto supo que ese era su momento __-Soy un hombre Sakura, tengo 22-. -Lo sé-. -¿Podrás complacerme?-._

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**MISS AND HOST**

_By Yunmoon_

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Enséñame**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

Desvió la vista a la calle de enfrente, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo en ese momento. Lo aceptaba, no estaba bien, no se sentía capaz de sobrellevar eso, necesitaba a Sasuke más que a nadie en el mundo, quería ser una niña caprichosa, claro que lo deseaba, pero solo con él. Trago saliva pesado y levanto la vista para mirar a Sasori quien seguía a una distancia prudente de ella, agradecía de sobremanera el hecho que él no le haya echo caso, soltó un suspiro, era hora que volviera a tomar la compostura, después de todo, ya se esperaba que eso –la mudanza- pasara alguna vez, jamás se imagino que sería tan pronto.

-Lo siento Sasori-san-.

-No, no… Yo lo siento pero, no creo que ese capricho lo pueda cumplir-.

-Lo entiendo… Solo que esto me esta confundiendo bastante yo…-.

-Eres solo una niña, eso es todo. Aunque Ayumi-chan quiera aparentar ser grande lo cierto es que ella sigue siendo una niña…-.

Eso le hizo sentir algo tan extraño que sin más se acercó a él, esas palabras habían perforado su barrera de madurez, solo quería llorar como si fuera un niño. Sin moverse, Sasori la noto acercarse cada vez más temblorosa, cuando estuvo pegada a él estrujo con sus dedos su camisa negra y pegó la cara a su pecho, sonrió cuando la escucho sollozar y para parar un poco sus gimoteos la abrazo fuerte, ella no debía ni de conocer ese club, solo era una niña.

-S-sa-sori-s-san… M-mi No-nomb-bre es… Sakura-.

-Hahaha… Gatita Loveless… Solo llora-.

-Sa-… ¡Sasori-san!-.

-Tranquila gatita loveless… A partir de ahora confía solo en mí, mientras te calmas prometo cuidarte-.

-G-gracias-.

.

.

-¿¡Mudarte!-.

-Te dije que cuidaras tu tono de voz-.

-¿¡Pero como quieres que lo cuide!-.

-Abriendo menos la boca y tratando de no ocupar tanto el volumen de tu voz. Por favor Ino, baja la voz-.

-Bien. Pero cuéntame, ¿por qué esto tan de repente?-.

-Mis padres volvieron… de donde sea que se hayan ido. Como hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo decidieron establecerse en un lugar, mi padre pidió un trabajo fijo y le dieron una oficina en Nueva York. Entonces decidieron que al termino de este año escolar nos mudaremos haya-.

-Pero… Eso es muy repentino…-.

-Esta decidido ya Ino, no hay marcha atrás-.

-Pero…-.

-Enserio, ya no hay marcha atrás. La decisión esta tomada-.

-Pero Sakura, tú… ¿Tu quieres irte?-.

-Sinceramente, no lo deseo-.

-¡Entonces diles eso! Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, nosotros te…-.

-Esta bien Ino. Estando con mis padres, como familia, probablemente yo seré increíblemente feliz-.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?-.

Y en ese momento Sakura notó sus lágrimas, sorprendida seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió como si solo hubiera sido un error.

-Ino… Amo a sensei-.

-¿Sensei?... ¿¡Sensei! Sakura… ¿Estamos hablando de 'ese' sensei? Dios, dime que no…-.

-Y siéndote franca, creo que me va doler dejarlo… Patético, ¿no crees?-.

-Sakura… Tu… Dios… pero si hace menos de dos semanas que decías que era un bastardo, ¿en que momento cambio eso?-.

-El día del parque de diversiones, estaba son sensei… Todo este tiempo que no te he visto he estado con sensei…-.

-Espera, espera, espera… Tu…-. Ino miro por ambos pasillo y se acercó a Sakura, todo eso parecía delicado. –Tu dijiste que estabas con un Host… ¿Acaso mentiste?-.

Sakura desvió el rostro por un momento y al siguiente volvió la vista al frente.

-Te lo he dicho, yo nunca miento-.

-Esto… Estoy tratando de entender, y si lo entiendo… Sensei es… ¿Un host?-.

-Yo… si-.

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer… ¿¡Estas bromeando Sakura! Porque si bromeas es una broma de muy mal gusto-.

-No me gusta mentir… Tampoco me gusta bromear sobre estas cosas-.

-Oh Dios Mío… Esto es… ¡Esto es tan desagradable! Sakura, perdona que lo diga. En el parque de diversiones lo deje pasar pero ahora si que no. Que sea un sensei ya es malo, pero… ¿Un Host? Eso no lo voy a dejar Sakura. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es un Host?-.

-Lo sé-.

-Pues parece que no lo entiendes. Lo siento Sakura, pero eso no lo voy a consentir…-.

La seriedad de Ino le provoco bajar el rostro arrepentida, estaba totalmente arrepentida de haberle contado todo. Cerré los ojos, por eso, solo por esto ese secreto en especial había querido guardarlo para ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro.

-Voy a decirle todo a tus padres Sakura-.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te conté todo porque confió en ti! ¡De verdad confiaba en ti!-.

-Esto es lo mejor Sakura…-.

-¿Tu que sabes que es mejor para mi? Tú no lo conoces… Todos ustedes juzgan a todo por lo que ven. Se lo que dicen… Se que me creen una molestia, ñoña y marginada. Pero no soy nada de eso… Simplemente nadie me conoce, y al parecer… ¡Tu tampoco!-.

-Sakura eso no es cierto-.

-¡Cállate! No me importa no hablarle a nadie… No me importa no hablarte jamás. Pero si lo insultas, no te hablare nunca más-.

-Sakura… No me importa tampoco-.

Sin decir más tomo su bolso y se levanto precipitadamente. Estaba tan enojada que no fue capaz de mirar a Ino, de verdad que confiaba en ella. Mientras Sakura se marchaba Sasuke Uchiha se apoyo en la pared de alado de la puerta, la vio huir precipitadamente. Se separo de la pared cuando ella dio vuelta en el segundo pasillo. Se adentro en el salón y observo de reojo a la rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Saquen sus libros, página 67. Tiene 20 minutos para resolver los primeros cuatro ejercicios-.

La clase comenzó y Sasuke se encargo de anotar específicamente la falta de ese día de Sakura Haruno.

.

.

Observo a la distancia al pelirrojo sonreír juguetonamente, anoto en su cuadernillo que existían algunas chicas que se satisfacían con ese tipo de actuaciones vulgares. Miro al pelinegro que miraba de forma arrogante a la chica que le coqueteaba, una pelirroja exuberante y realmente atractiva, pero la arrogancia en su mirada no desaparecía. Soltó un súbito suspiro y se levanto de su sitió, se acomodo el peinado y se abotono bien la ropa, su rostro inexpresivo se mostró realmente atractivo contra el reflejo del vidrio. Sonrió ligeramente cuando observo que el pelinegro la observaba desde el interior y sonrió a un más cuando él agrando los ojos y con una sonrisa abrasadora se disculpo con su clienta mientras se disponía a ir al "baño". Cuando Sasuke salió Sakura sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí… vestida así?-.

-¿Lo conozco?

-No soy idiota… Sakura-.

-Solo que vengo a demostrarte que soy una buena Host-.

-No te van a dejar pasar-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

-¿Sasuke que sucede?-.

Sakura sonrió, lo conocía, se llamaba Suigetsu y era el jefe de Sasuke, el jefe de ese Host club.

-¿Y tu quien eres? Eres menor de edad, ¿no?-.

Sakura sonrió por sus adentros.

-Suigetsu-san… Yo… quiero trabajar aquí por hoy por favor-.

-¿Eh? Eso es imposible niño. Eres menor de edad-.

-Señor, solo necesito trabajar por un día… Le aseguro que puedo ganar mucho dinero, por favor, solo un día-.

Sakura lo miro, y rogó porque él la aceptara. Él la miro de arriba a bajo y luego frunció el ceño.

-Solo esta noche, hoy en especial han llegado nuevas chicas, son un poco jóvenes y puede que les gustes. Pero solo hoy, ¿comprendes?-.

-Comprendo perfectamente-.

.

.

Sasuke la arrojo contra el sofá y la miro de forma acecina, esa mocosa estúpida iba a causar muchos problemas, lo aceptaba, había hecho un buen trabajo, pero el hecho de haber sido un Host era lo que convertía su trabajo en uno indigno. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y observo por el ventanal, no se imaginaba que después que sus padres hablaran de mudanza se marcharán a Taiwán, ellos decían que era la última vez, pero Sakura comenzaba a dudar sobre que fuera una ultima vez.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-.

-Nada en especial-.

-¿Nada en especial? ¿Estas de broma? Eres menor de edad, eres una chica, ¿Qué no es nada especial? ¿Tus padres a caso no habían regresado a la ciudad?-.

-Se marcharon hoy en la mañana a Taiwán-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se recargo en la pared y saco su cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, coloco el cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió el cigarrillo, todo lo realizo ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. Sakura se levanto hasta quedar frente a él, saco el cigarrillo de su boca y colocándose de puntitas le beso las mejillas y luego lo beso en los labios… Se separo lentamente y le sonrió burlona.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-.

Sakura se separo de él y lo miro al rostro, Sasuke miraba por el cristal de los ventanales, Sakura esperaba que le contestara y no se hiciera el tonto, porque después de todo había hecho su elección, y había elegido a Sasuke en ves de Ino.

-Todo-.

-Entonces, ¿sabes que voy a mudarme?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y escuchaste que te amo?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces no actúes como si no hubieses escuchado nada-.

-¿Cómo quieres que actué? ¿Qué te diga que no te vayas? ¿Qué te diga que también te amo?-.

-…-.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Ese día dijiste que me odiabas… Y ahora dices eso… ¿A que se debe ese cambio? ¿Acaso fue porque te bese? Debo decirte que ese beso no valió nada para mí… Sakura-.

-Sin embargo me dijiste que probablemente te gusto… Eso significa mucho para mí… ¿O solo decías eso para hacerme sentir mejor?-.

Sakura lo soltó lentamente rogando que eso no fuera verdad, sobre todas las persona quería confiar más en la honestidad de Sasuke. Lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke hubiera querido decir que eso era cierto, que solo sentía compasión por ella, pero no podía mentir, no con esa mirada tan presente, esa mirada que le gustaba… contra esa mirada de cachorrito Sasuke se vio vencido.

-No… no mentí-.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando la vio sonrojada, se maravillo cuando la pelirrosa mostró una cara de alivio y sonrió ante su ternura, la madurez de su rostro pronto se vio opacada, ella realmente era una niña.

-Vaya…-.

Pero sin embargo entrecerró los ojos y tomo su mentón delicadamente, se sorprendió cuando observo sus verdes ojos dilatados, eran unos ojos realmente increíbles, tan verdes que le atrapaban.

-¿Tanto te importa?-.

-Si, me siento muy feliz… Sasuke-.

Pero él, él como hombre, como Sasuke, como profesor, él no se sentía feliz. Sasuke no se sentía feliz en absoluto, querer a una niña no era su estilo, y mucho menos si esa niña era su alumna. Apretó los labios y le soltó del mentón. La acorralo en el sofá y se pegó lo suficiente a ella para asustarla.

-Debo decirte algo-.

Sakura no dijo nada, no se movió, probablemente ni siquiera estaba pensando. Segundos después asintió ante lo que dijo Sasuke, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, de una forma perturbada pero lo escuchaba.

-Soy un hombre Sakura, tengo 22-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Podrás complacerme?-.

-Yo…-.

Sasuke se separo de ella, en ese momento Sakura no sabía que decir, solo estaba muy perturbada como para levantarse, solo reacciono cuando sintió que Sasuke le arrojaba algo, una bufanda que luego envolvía en su cuello, la fragancia de Sasuke se disparo a sus sentidos, cerró los ojos, estaba tan confundida.

-Te llevare a casa, así que muévete-.

A pesar que hubiera querido decir no simplemente guardo silencio, no estaba como para decirle nada, su perturbación pudo más que ella, lo cierto era que por ese momento no se creyó capaz de complacerlo y eso… eso la altero y la aterro como nada.

.

.

-Utilizando la forma cuatro la ecuación toma una forma más sencilla, hacemos un despeje y al final podemos encontrar los datos que pide el problema-.

Pese que le gustaba la clase no pudo evitar distraerse, bajar la vista y hasta parecer tímida fue lo que hizo en esa clase, porque no se atrevió a mirarlo. Por primera vez se sintió como una marginada y a la hora del almuerzo procuro esconderse bien en la parte trasera de la azotea, tomo el obento que había preparado ella misma y comió de el. Claro, sus padres habían dicho que ir a Taiwán era solo una formalidad para tomar la base en Nueva York, pero lo cierto era que ya no lo veía así, llevaban fuera tres días y según lo dicho por sus padres el viaje iba para largo, soltó un suspiro, solo quedaba un mes de escuela y entonces…

-¿Te marcharas a Nueva York apenas terminen las clases?-.

Volteó el rostro algo asustada, pero sonrió cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Si, Ino-.

-Sinceramente… me alegra que te separes de sensei-.

Apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada.

-Sakura, yo… Lamento lo que te dije, prometo no decir nada-.

Irónico, pero esta vez eso ya no le importaba, ella misma había desistido, Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado para ella, era tanto que ella misma había dudado de sus sentimientos, estaba tan enojada que no puedo evitar lagrimear un poco.

-Eso ya no importa… He abandonado… Tenías razón, no estaba pensando-.

-¿Cómo que has abandonado?-.

Porque se había dado cuenta que su preciado y hermoso profesor no requería de una chiquilla como ella, que fácilmente podría obtener mujeres y ella… ella no era una mujer-.

-Uchiha-sensei es… un sensei, un host y un hombre… Yo soy su alumna, una señorita y una niña… Nada coincide Ino, nada… nosotros… estamos totalmente en lados opuestos… Me costó aceptarlo, pero es cierto-.

-Veras Sakura, yo nunca dije todo eso precisamente por lo que fuera sensei… Pero tú no eres para sensei, él no te merece… Sakura tu eres alguien que necesita ser comprendida en todos los sentidos, cuando tu me dijiste que la persona que amabas era sensei no quise entenderte, porque siento que sensei no podrá comprenderte, y tu, especialmente tu necesitas ser comprendida en todos los sentidos… Eres una persona que realmente necesita ser amada y amar… y por supuesto que te comprendan y comprender, y sensei, Uchiha-sensei no era esa persona que iba a lograr eso-.

Se levanto tan rápido como Ino termino de hablar. Eso era cierto, totalmente cierto. Y Sasuke, Sasuke había logrado conocerla y entenderla tan rápido que por eso… por eso se había enamorado de él.

-Tienes razón… Nunca, nunca… Nunca debía de haber pensado en abandonar-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si yo solo hubiese tomado un capricho por sensei entonces era porque no era la persona indicada, pero yo de verdad me enamore, porque él me comprende como yo lo entiendo… Él… ese día él… solo trataba de apartarme, porque al igual que yo él…-.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserió Sakura!-.

-Ino… gracias-.

Y mientras Ino la veía marchar, se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

.

.

El timbre de su puerta sonó dos veces, él solo tomo un cigarrillo y la rubia que se encontraba en la sala fue quien atendió la puerta. Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta miro a la pequeña de reojo, tenía un rostro sumamente bonito y elegante, podría describirse como una chica de bonita cara, su cuerpo era pequeño pero se veía maduro…

-¿_Si_?-.

La rubia hablo en ingles y miro como la pequeña pelirrosa fruncía un poco el ceño.

-_¿Buscas a Sasuke? ¡Sasuke te buscan!_-.

Sakura trato de decirle que parara, que no deseaba que lo llamara ya y que deseaba marcharse, pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke ya estaba en la puerta y la observaba tan fijamente que se dio cuenta que si que había sido un grave error.

-_¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?_-.

La rubia continuo hablando en ingles, Sakura no quiso preguntar la razón, al final no le concernía a ella. Sasuke nunca despego la mirada de ella.

-_Es una alumna_-.

Al escucharlo contestar en ingles Sakura comprendió que esa rubia no debía de ser japonesa ni mucho menos entender japonés, pero decidió no comprobar y solo se quedo callada.

-_Ya veo. Entonces te veré otro día, no quiero interferir con tu trabajo. _Adiós-.

Ella hablo en todo momento ingles y al final se despidió en japonés. Entró en el departamento cuando la rubia se fue y Sasuke se apartó de la entrada para dejarla pasar. Miro detenidamente el lugar y al final se sentó en el sofá, nunca pensó que realmente volvería tan pronto a ese departamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-.

Escucho su voz susurrante, baja y molesta, Sasuke se veía tan estresado y probablemente esa rubia solo estaba ahí para calmarlo, se mordió el labio con furia, si, lo podía aceptar, estaba completamente celosa.

-Habla Sakura-.

Le hubiera gustado decir que estaba ahí por él, pero estaba tan perturbada y enojada que solo se quedo callada con una mirada retadora y arisca en el rostro, mirada que hacia mucho tiempo no le dedicaba, Sasuke sonrió, tan linda…

-¿O a caso quieres sustituir a esa mujer?-.

Ante lo dicho Sakura ensancho los ojos, se levanto tan precipitadamente que término cayéndose de nuevo en el sofá, quiso levantarse una vez más y pedirle una explicación pero cuando lo vio acercarse y acorralarla en el sofá se quedo quieta, se sintió mareada y no se vio capaz de no hacer más que sonrojarse.

-¿Entonces, Sakura?-.

Haciéndose la valiente estiro los brazos y los enredo en su cuello, suspiro ligeramente sin percatarse que su aliento había golpeado el olfato de Sasuke, Sasuke solo sonrió, el olor del choco late era tan profundo, como si ella hubiera bebido demasiado antes de ir. Sakura ladeo el rostro hacía la izquierda y Sasuke lo hizo al lado contrarió, lentamente se acercaron, ella abrió la boca y recibió la de él, un beso totalmente erótico surgió entre ellos, sintió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba, y con un poco de temor sintió que Sasuke la recostaba en el sofá. Dejó caer los brazos a sus lados, se estremeció cuando sintió algo correrle la falda y apretó los ojos cuando sintió que Sasuke le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa escolar. Cuando el beso termino sintió que Sasuke se separaba y extrañada abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No estoy interesado en una amante que teme tener relaciones conmigo-.

El oxigeno abandono sus pulmones y sintió un picor en los ojos, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y acomodo su traje negro. Sakura tembló y se cubrió la boca para ahogar los sollozos, tragó saliva y apretó los puños, no, esta vez no lo iba a dejar apartarse, porque ambos lo deseaban, no iba a llorar, porque lo sabía ahora, Sasuke sentía cosas por ella.

-Es mejor que te vallas-.

Sasuke giro dispuesto a sacarla de su apartamento, pero ensancho los ojos cuando la falda de Sakura cayó al suelo, ella se quito el saco y la corbata al igual que los zapatos, su desnudes era cubierta por la blusa blanca, a la cual le desabrocho los primeros tres botones. Quiso creer que solo estaba excitado pero decir que estaba excitado también era malo, pero ese cuerpo cubierto por esa fina tela era totalmente erótico, ya lo había dicho antes, Sakura tenía un cuerpo pequeño y un tanto infantil, pero tenía suaves curvas que hacían destacarla, su cuerpo era suave, era dulce, era maduro y erótico. Ella hizo una ligera reverencia y luego lo miro a los ojos, lo que más anhelaba eran esos verdes ojos, ahora más verdes y dilatados por el calor y las circunstancias.

-Por favor, cuida de mí-.

Sus ojos verdes por el brillo de la timidez lo atrajeron, no supo que decir, esos ojos lo vencían tan rápido que lo sorprendía, ningún cuerpo lo atrapaba como esa profunda y femenina mirada.

-Esta es mi primera vez, así que enséñame hasta que pueda complacerte y seguir tu ritmo… No temo tener relaciones contigo, yo de verdad quiero ser tu amante-.

Con pasos decididos suaves y cortos se acercó a él coloco sus manos en sus hombros y las deslizo hasta su pecho apretó la tela de la blusa con sus dedos y lo beso, se sintió satisfecha cuando Sasuke la estrecho de la cintura y correspondió a su beso, un beso tan maduro como ese solo provoco que su cuerpo se calentara, estaba totalmente extasiada. Jadeante se separo de él, su aliento calido choco contra el de Sasuke, sus ojos nublados por el deseo atraparon más y más a Sasuke.

-Déjame darte placer. Sasuke deséame, Sasuke toca mi cuerpo y deséame que te complaceré… hazme tu amante… no temas yo tampoco lo haré-.

La estrecho fuerte y bajo la cabeza, cada palabra resonó en su mente una y otra y otra vez hasta que solo fue consciente que la besaba profundamente. Sus palabras fueron como un estimulante, el estimulante enfrió sus sentidos y los apago por un momento suficiente tiempo para coger a Sakura y llevarla a su alcoba. La sentó en la cama y estrecho su exquisito y virginal cuerpo, la calidez y la textura de su piel lo saco de control, la beso fervientemente su boca sabor choco late lo volvió loco, olfateo su piel y beso su cuerpo mientras le quitaba las ultimas prendas.

El éxtasis en la habitación se volvió en placer, su cuerpo ardió como si fuera su primera vez y de cierta forma lo era, fue su primera vez haciéndole el amor a una mujer, porque esa noche Sasuke no tuvo sexo con Sakura, lo físico fue algo tan superficial, porque ahí Sasuke toco su corazón y ella toco el suyo, hizo el amor y comprendió de que trataba hacerlo.

Cuando quería que Sakura tocara su cuerpo también deseaba que tocara su corazón, y mientras alcanzaba el corazón de ella tocaba su cuerpo, era un sentimiento de anhelo y a la vez de deseo, el sexo y los sentimientos se mezclaron de tal forma que cuando Sasuke menos lo sintió las lágrimas de él y las de ella se mezclaron mientras un profundo y anhelante beso compartía con Sakura, los sentimientos rebasaron el contacto físico.

.

.

El dolor en su abdomen y en su cuerpo en general la despertó, un aire frió le provoco un escalofrió e hizo el ademán de levantarse, el dolor en su entrepierna y sentir el cuerpo pegajoso le provoco tener más presente lo que acaba de hacer, acaba de hacer el amor con Sasuke. Se sentó en la cama y estiro un poco los brazos, se levantó un tanto precipitado y sus pies fallaron al instante y cayó de bruces al suelo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo, sintió que Sasuke le tomaba de las piernas y la cintura, Sasuke la sentó en su brazo y enredo su brazo en su cintura. Ella enredo los brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y sonrió.

-Deberías descansar un poco más-.

-Lo sé… Pero quiero un baño-.

-Te lo preparare-.

-¿Me ayudarías?-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-¿Aún estas dormida?-.

-Si, un poco-.

Sakura sonrió más profundamente, la sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos como nunca y Sasuke sintió la sangre correr por sus venas, solo esa mirada bastaba para que el sentimiento de éxtasis recorriera su cuerpo, ya no podía negarse.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras.

-¿De verdad quieres que te ayude?-.

-De verdad-.

-Bien, te ayudare-.

Se deleito con su suave piel húmeda y el vapor caliente solo atormento más sus sentidos. La poca o mucha madures de su cuerpo ya no le importaba, solo estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la alcoba con una bandeja repleta de comida se encontró a Sakura dormida, miro su cuerpo aún húmedo envuelto en una toalla y su cabello igual. Soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, se encargo de despojarla de la toalla y secar su cuerpo, le coloco la ropa interior y luego la arropo con la sabana, tomo su mano y beso el dorso, tenía una piel totalmente suave y la fragancia del chocolate y las almendras le deleitaban, ella era totalmente exquisita. Soltó una sonrisa irónica.

-Al final… si que tuve la peor suerte, enamorarme de una chiquilla berrinchada es lo peor-.

.

.

El ajetreo de afuera le espanto el sueño, se pregunto que sucedía, taño sus ojos con los dorsos de sus manos y se levanto de la cama, a pesar que sentía las piernas débiles pudo caminar esta vez, se sintió satisfecha cuando llego a la puerta y hasta ese momento noto que solo tenía la ropa interior, soltó un bostezo y coloco una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo al instante y ensancho los ojos cuando escucho una voz femenina del otro lado.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

Al otro lado de la puerta Sasuke agudo la vista y decidió quedarse callado, hablar sería algo estúpido, decidió entonces dejar a la mujer rubia gritar cuanto quisiera, desde que la había escuchado preguntar sobre alguien había intuido que esa mujer sería la madre de Sakura, después de todo, detrás de ella Ino Yamanaka con un rostro preocupado, arrepentido y nervioso se encontraba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sal de donde estés!-.

Ino se puso más nerviosa, después que la madre de Sakura le había llamado a las dos de la mañana no le había quedado de otra que decirle que probablemente estaba con Sasuke, no le dijo que era su profesor y mucho menos un Host.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?-.

Con un clic y el chirrido de la puerta Ino y la mujer voltearon, Sasuke no tuvo que hacerlo, sabía quien estaba ahí. En ese momento la mujer se precipito a su hija y la tomo de los hombros, la inspecciono y arrugo los labios cuando el olor del shampoo llegó a su nariz. Jalo a su hija del brazo sin permitirle si quiera hablar. La dejo en manos de Ino y volvió con el hombre soltando una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla.

-Por mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a ver a mi hija…-.

-¡Mamá espera!-.

-Guarda silencio. Prometo que no volverá a verla ni saber de ella… Téngalo por seguro-.

Sakura solo lloró en silencio y miro a Sasuke, con la mirada le suplico que reaccionara, pero Sasuke estaba tan estupefacto que no pudo decir nada más que recibir la segunda bofetada, en ese momento despertó un poco de su asombro y vio como esa mujer se llevaba a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE!-.

-¡Sa…!-.

El portazo lo asombro y entonces se derrumbo en el sofá.

-…kura-.

Poco después ese día la llamada de esa mujer le sorprendería, pero más que eso le provocaría la peor decisión de su vida.

Realizando una ultima llamada, Sasuke renunciaría al instituto de Sakura.


	5. Cielo de chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sumary: **__Era tan detestable, tan insufrible que solo verlo le irritaba, pero cuando supo su secreto supo que ese era su momento _

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**MISS AND HOST**

_By Yunmoon_

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Capitulo 5**_

**_Cielo de chocolate_**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

Poco a poco las cosas tomaron su ritmo, con el regreso repentino de Kurenai las clases tomaron su curso. Sakura se volvió tan cerrada en esos últimos días que si antes nadie la hablaba ahora ni siquiera se acercaban a ella.

Sakura miraba por la ventana de forma distraída, reacciono justo cuando Kurenai le mando a hacer el tercer ejercicio, hizo una rápida anotación y sin querer coloco un cero más en la cifra, busco la mota y se dio cuenta que alguien se la daba, alzo el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Ino sonriéndole y dándole la mota, ella dijo un simple gracias y continuo con su ejercicio.

El término de las clases llegó y ella lentamente guardo sus cosas, su padre continuaba en el viaje a Taiwán y su madre había vuelto para empezar a empacar las cosas. Después de lo que había sucedido dos días atrás su madre no la dejaba sola. Iba por ella exactamente a la hora de la salida y la dejaba en la puerta de la escuela, no tenía permisos permitidos, y además le había confiscado el celular, cosa que no le importaba, nunca lo ocupaba y además no tenía el número de celular de Sasuke.

Su animo era tan malo y eso todo lo podían notar, sus brillantes ojos jade estaban tan opacos y sin expresión que cada vez que Ino la miraba se arrepentía. Pero recordar la asustada voz de la mamá de Sakura diciendo que Sakura no estaba en ningún lado le había hecho hablar, su madre tenía que saberlo después de todo, a pesar de las distancias, a pesar de todo ellos eran sus padres.

Sakura termino los deberes y se dejo caer en la cama, escucho el ruido de abajo, su madre empacaba de una forma escandalosa. La idea de escapar era tan tentadora que muchas veces se levanto de la cama, pero no podía hacerlo, la idea de ser una persona egoísta le estaba haciendo perder las ganas de ver a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-.

Quería tocarlo una vez más, quería que él la tocara, cerró los ojos, y sin creerlo las escenas de estar junto a Sasuke esa noche pasearon por su cabeza, recordándole que habían tenido una intimidad a un más fuerte que un simple contacto físico, ella decidió entonces confiar, confiar en que sasuke la amaba y que tarde o temprano iría a buscarla, debía de confiar si no quería caer en la desesperación y hacer algo realmente estúpido.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ino te busca!-.

Abrió los ojos con la sorpresa impresa en toda la cara, eso si que no se lo esperaba tan pronto.

.

.

-Sasuke… ¿De verdad quieres dejarlo?-.

-Si. Lo siento-.

-Que más da. Eras un buen Host Sasuke pero si ya no quieres no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tan de pronto?-.

Sasuke solo apretó un poco los labios, y luego miro a un punto distante, Suigetsu sonrió de lado, ese pequeño niño debía de ser el problema o más bien esa pequeña niña, debían de creerlo idiota si de verdad pensaron que podían engañarlo. Pero esa noche Sasuke había estado tan al pendiente de esa chica que había recibido unas cuantas quejas de sus clientas. Suigetsu palmeo la espalda de Sasuke.

-Nee… Solo salúdame a ese chico… ¿Gatita Loveless le llama Sasori?-.

-…-.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, el mundo me ha enseñado bastante como para creer realmente que ese chiquillo fuera realmente un chico… Solo recuerda que los jóvenes no son amantes apropiados… pero su mirada de cachorrito hipnotiza a los hombres fríos muy seguido… pueden ser incluso la mayor felicidad-.

Sasuke lo miro entonces y sonrió de lado, era cierto, su hermosa mirada lo había cautivado pero no era precisamente porque fuera la mirada de un cachorrito, era porque era una mirada que te invitaba a conocer lo que había detrás de ese rostro fruncido y ese cuerpo ligeramente maduro y a la vez infantil, Sakura era una controversia, era extrovertida y a la vez introvertida, era mística y a ka vez predecible, era como una mujer y a la vez un niño, simplemente había sucumbido ante su mirada y había caído lentamente en ella.

-Voy a viajar a Nueva York mañana… Por eso renuncio. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer y necesitan toda mi atención-.

-Entonces, espero que consigas lo que buscas…-.

-Si-.

Lo cierto es que Sasuke no lo esperaba, Sasuke iba con el objetivo de obtener lo que deseaba, costara lo que le costara, no iba a permitir que la primera persona que amaba le fuera arrebatada de tal forma de las manos, Sakura le pertenecía en todos los sentidos, no la iba a entregar, ni a sus padres.

.

.

Sakura miro el cielo mientras se recargaba en la baranda, contó las nubes e incluso comenzó a contar los árboles que veía. Soltó un suspiro cuando sus manos temblaron por el frió, solía ser muy friolenta y solo le calentaba las latas de bebidas calientes, en especial el choco late… Cuanto deseaba comer de esos panques, cuanto deseba ver a Sasuke, cuanto deseaba…

Ino se lo había dicho, su madre parecía tan desesperada y preocupada que había vuelto a Japón solo por ella, y cuando había llegado a la una de la madrugada y no la había visto había estado muy preocupada, había llamado a casa de Ino alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Ino había escuchado su voz desesperada y a los segundos sus gimoteos, y lo peor fue cuando su madre se culpo por todo y le pidió disculpas a Ino por molestarla a esa hora… Ino no lo pudo evitar y le dijo a su madre que probablemente sabría donde estaba, después de todo, la dirección de Sasuke siempre estaba anotada al final de los permisos. Jamás había sido su intención decirle a su madre, por ello nunca dijo que Sasuke era un sensei y un host, fue la señora Yamanaka quien al ir por su hija había soltado el nombre del profesor y que era el profesor de matemáticas de sus hijas.

Lo demás lo supo por su propia madre. Su madre le había dicho que había hablado con Sasuke y le había dicho que si no se marchaba por su propia cuenta ella metería una demanda por abuso de un menor. Si Sasuke no hubiera renunciado entonces Sakura lo habría odiado, no lo consideraba cobarde, creía en Sasuke totalmente, creía de verdad en él y confiaba en sus decisiones.

-¡Gatita Loveless! ¡Que suerte!-.

Cuando Sakura lo vio decidió que era lo mejor que le había pasado, podría fingir y decir que estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero era solo fingir, esos días sin verlo o escucharlo le habían afectado gravemente, incluso había llegado a pensar que todo era un sueño y que Sasuke nunca había realmente existido, pero Sasori le confirmo la existencia de Sasuke y de los momentos que había vivido con él, el alivio que recorrió su cuerpo fue gratificante y bien recibido.

-Sasori-san-.

-Pensé que me atraparía. Un chico pelirrojo ojos verdes de matón me siguió hasta el tercer piso, lo perdí por suerte-.

-Era Gaara-san, es el presidente escolar… Espero que no venga aquí-.

-Eso ya no importa. Yo vine a darte algo de parte de Sasuke-.

Mientras observaba a Sasori sacar algo de su bolsillo ella se mordió el labio inferior en muestra de nerviosismo y desesperación. Un celular plateado con rosa le fue entregado y lo acepto con duda.

-Ahí viene el número de Sasuke y otras cosas que el dejo para ti, me ha dicho que en cuanto puedas le llames, Sasuke estará esperando tu llamada-.

-Sasuke-.

Sakura sonrió mientras se sentaba en una barda pequeña, miro el celular con atención. Sasori observo la sonrisa de Sakura y le sonrió por igual, se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Sasuke te ama-.

-Ya también lo amo-.

Sakura se pregunto si podría llamarle en ese momento, las ganas de llamarle eran grandes. Sakura siempre había pensado que el hecho de tener una barrera que te prohibiera algo era algo que a ella nunca le iba a pasar, pero nunca pensó que esa barrera serían sus padres, a las únicas personas que les permitía gritarle regañarle y si lo hicieran golpearle. Tener esa barrera entre ella y Sasuke era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

-Sasuke… llegó al club hace medio año, supe que había terminado con su chica pero note que no la amaba, perola traición que vivió le afecto y le enfrió la sangre. Sasuke solo creía en el contacto físico, pero tú has tocado su corazón, tanto que Sasuke esta haciendo todo lo que puede con tal de volver a verte. Por eso, si es por ti entonces estoy seguro que estará bien-.

-Gracias Sasori-san-.

-No es nada… Tú solo debes de confiar en Sasuke, eso es todo-.

-Lo haré-.

Sasori se pregunto su esa chica había hecho algo en ella, la primera vez que la vio creyó que era una niña jugando y la segunda vez que era una niña que había crecido pronto, pero ahora que la veía se daba cuenta que algo en ella había cambiado, se veía increíblemente preciosa, como si las feromonas escaparan de su cuerpo y atrajeran sus sentidos.

-Me voy entonces-.

Sakura se levanto entonces.

-Gracias por todo Sasori-san-.

Sintió el ataque de las feromonas cuando sonrió, ¿sería por haber estado con Sasuke? Porque ya se imaginaba que no solo habían habido besitos y caricias entre esos dos. Se acercó un poco a Sakura y observo sus grandes ojos verdes, incluso más grandes y brillantes que la ultima vez.

-Si me pidieras un beso ahora, seguro te lo daría-.

La tomo de las mejillas, su piel era increíblemente suave y olía a chocolate y almendras, sorprendida, Sakura se quedo estática, las calidas manos de Sasori apretaron un poco su piel y sintió el pulgar derecho acariciar su piel por un momento, cerró los ojos cuando sintió los calidos labios de Sasori en su nariz y los abrió cuando este se separo de ella. Lo miro detenidamente.

-Es lo más lejos que me permite llegar mi conciencia… Hasta la próxima, Sakura-.

.

.

Estaba escondida en lo profundo de su closet, sin su madre cerca solo miraba la pantalla del móvil, solo debía de poner la tecla de marcación rápida y podría llamar a Sasuke, los nervios la estaban consumiendo. Trago saliva y miro de nuevo, marco la tecla y coloco el aparato cerca de su oído, rogó porque su madre no llegara y porque pudiera hablar con Sasuke mucho tiempo, incluso rogó porque él dijera que tenía un plan.

_-Sakura-._

Cerró los ojos, la felicidad fue tanta que cuando menos supo ya estaba llorando.

-Sasuke-.

_-No llores Sakura… ¿Confías en mi__, no?-._

-Lo siento, confió en ti, pero estoy muy feliz-.

_-Voy a viajar a Nueva York… No tardare más de un par de días, ¿bien?-._

-¿Por qué vas a Nueva York?-.

_-Tú solo confía en __mí, es todo lo que te pido-._

-Lo sé, confió… de verdad que confió-.

_-Sakura… Nos veremos pronto, iré por ti, es una promesa-._

-Aunque no cumplas esa promesa yo… sin duda te seguire-.

_-Te preparare choco panques-._

-Los estaré esperando-.

_-Hasta pronto Sakura-._

-Hasta pronto Sasuke-.

.

.

Pero no sucedió nada, de Sasuke no supo una semana completa. Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a su ritmo, con el fin de curso cerca Sakura realizo su transferencia a Nueva York, y como se esperaba ella obtuvo la mención honorífica, no fue sorpresa para ella, el titulo de mención honorífica ya no le importaba, jamás le había importado.

El día de la ceremonia de clausura ella fue escogida para decir unas palabras para los chicos que se despedían ese año, ella también se marcharía y eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía y al parecer a todos les daba igual.

Sus palabras de despedida bien trabajadas y elaboradas causaron conmoción en todos los chicos que se despedían, de tal forma que muchos lloraron, Sakura se pregunto porque ella no se sentía mal, quizás porque no había a nadie a quien extrañar. Se sentó a lo lejos, solo esperaba a su madre quien tomaba sus últimos documentos para la transferencia. Suspiro, no había nada que le uniera a Japón ahora que Sasuke seguía en Nueva York.

Sintió entonces una extraña vibración, ensancho los ojos cuando notó que se trataba del celular que Sasuke le había dado, sin creérselo lo saco del bolsillo de su falda y contesto al instante.

-¿Sasuke-.

_-Sakura… lo logre… Te veré pronto-._

-¿Eh?-.

_-Tú solo espera Sakura… No olvides que haré todo lo que este en mi para obtenerte-._

-Sasuke-.

Sintió que el celular le era arrancado de las manos y cuando elevo el rostro ensancho los ojos.

-Mamá-.

Ella sin si quiera mirar el celular lo cerro y luego lo aventó en la pared de enfrente, Sakura sorprendida se levanto rápidamente y tomo los pedazos en sus manos. Las lágrimas descendieron tan rápido que todo se volvió borroso.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque me desobedeciste… Por eso-.

El sonido del celular de su madre la desvió un poco y lo tomo para contestar la llamada, su madre ensancho los ojos.

-¿Itachi-sama?-.

Sakura sin embargo miraba a un el celular, todo contacto con Sasuke se había roto, no podía aceptarlo, estaba tan angustiada.

-¿Un error? Pero nosotros ya… Nosotros ya tenemos todo para irnos a Nueva York…-.

Alzo el rostro, su rostro lleno de lágrimas se contrajo cuando lo observo por el pasillo, no podía creerlo.

-Entonces… ¿El gerente de Japón vendrá a vernos personalmente para que aceptemos su propuesta en Tokio? No es que nos moleste, pero ya teníamos planeado todo, mi esposo esta en Nueva York ahora y…-.

-Señora Haruno-.

Sakura se levanto de un saltó, sonrió a pesar que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, era Sasuke, totalmente Sasuke, corrió a él y fue sencillamente feliz al sentir su calor rodeándole el cuerpo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡Sasuke-.

-El gerente… Sasuke… Uchiha… su hermano…-.

-Sasuke… Te extrañe tanto… Sasuke-.

La mujer de cabellos rubios apretó los labios cuando del otro lado la llamada fue cortada, cerró su celular, y miro al tipo que sostenía a su hija…

-Uchiha-san… Pensé que…-.

-Lo lamento, pero no es posible. Yo solo amo a su hija y haré lo que sea, pero no voy a dejarla ir-.

-Aunque usted ocupe su poder no puedo…-.

-Quiero hacerme responsable de mis actos… Así que he venido a pedirle la mano de su hija-.

-¿Qué? Pero Sakura es…-.

-Puedo esperar el tiempo necesario para casarme con ella… Pero no la dejare ir en ese tiempo-.

-Usted… ¿Por qué mi hija? Es solo una niña-.

-Con todo respeto. Sakura no es solo una niña, ella ha aprendido más de la vida que cualquier persona normal, aprendió de la vida como de mi y ella…-.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted… Cuando mi esposo vuelve me gustaría que tuviéramos una charla con usted-.

-Será un placer-.

.

::

::

.

Sakura se dio cuenta que tanto en Japón como en Nueva York se miraba el mismo cielo, sonrió entonces mientras se dejaba caer en su acolchonada cama, el perfume del chocolate invadió toda la habitación estirándose en la cama salió al exterior, estaba tan fresca por el anterior baño que sintió escalofríos cuando la brisa golpeo su semidesnudo cuerpo, soltó un fuerte pero a la vez tranquilo suspiro.

-¿Quieres un panque?-.

-¿Hecho de choco late?-.

-Hecho de choco late-.

-Entonces si quiero-.

Mientras tomaba el panque no pudo evitar fijarse en sus uñas pintadas de un rorado pálido, con el tiempo sus manos habían crecido un poco, al igual que su estatura, o sus curvas, lo ultimo lo había sabido por boca del propio Sasuke, soltó una risita cuando el chocolate liquido toco su paladar, era como tomar un poco del cielo y este entrara a su boca.

-¿Esta bien? Esta vez incluí choco late liquido-.

-Es delicioso… Nunca pensé que en mi luna de miel lo primero que comería serían estos choco panques… Me siento en el cielo-.

-Supongo… Tu paladar es exigente querida, fue complicado-.

-Entonces, señor Host…-.

Sasuke sonrió, aún recordando la charla que había tenido con los padres de esa chica años atrás, ser profesor, ser Host, cualquier otro trabajo que tuvo solo fue por pura diversión, ser gerente general de la cede en Tokio era su principal trabajo, pero los trabajos a medio tiempo le parecían divertidos… Pero con ella cerca ya no era necesario, nada era aburrido ahora.

-¿Serías mi acompañante para toda la vida?-.

Tomo su pequeña mano, aunque ella dijera que ya no era tan pequeña para él seguía siendo pequeña, como la mano de una chica, a pesar de tener veintiuno ella seguía siendo pequeña.

-Por supuesto, señorita-.

Señorita y anfitrión, Sakura y Sasuke, ¿No era algo que se escuchaba realmente bien en la misma oración?

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**MISS AND HOST**

**(°FIN°)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

* * *

Un final corto pero bonito, como dije esta historia sería más corta que las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero creo que ha sido buena lo poco o mucho que duro. Sin más gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente les agradezco.

Yunmoon se despide.

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


End file.
